Debes estar bromeando
by ValerieLovesDramiones
Summary: Queriendo escapar del dolor, termina involucrada en un juego del que no podrá zafarse.
1. Chapter 1: Despedida Anunciada

**_Disclaimer: J. K. Rowlin_****_g_**

**_Prefacio_**

Solemos juzgar libros por su portada, temer de lo desconocido, desconfiar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no mejor dejarse llevar?

¿Nunca han temido de ir demasiado lejos y no poder regresar?

A veces las historias más hermosas, alocadas y difíciles de olvidar empiezan así, por error, por accidente. A veces las personas que juzgamos hoy, serán necesarías el día de mañana. Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Actualmente, la sociedad, ha decidido terminar con el amor, con la adolescencia, con el alma y con la libertad. Y mientras el mundo siga en órbita, seguirá empeorando.

¿Y si hicieramos la diferencia? ¿Sería sencillo por alguna vez en la vida no juzgar a los débiles sino ayudarlos a fortalecerse? ¿O sería más sencillo dejarlos derrumbarse, convirtiendose en almas que penan en vida, que no encajan?

Por ahora, aunque sea la única, planeo poner de mi parte...

Pues las mejores personas, así como yo, somos totalmente perfectas dentro de nuestras imperfecciones.

De eso está hecha la vida, de errar y aprender, de caer y levantarse...

Pues sin oscuridad no hay luz y sin dolor no hay satisfacción.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Despedida Anunciada**

No quería admitirlo, ella, abrazada al torso pálido y tibio de un rubio platino, quien mientras dormía escondía un par de esferas grises bajo sus párpados. Respiraba profunda y pausadamente, su corazón latía con un ritmo bastante calmo. Se movió lentamente para dirigirse al baño sin despertarlo pero el rubio fue más rápido y la detuvo, jalándola del brazo y haciéndole caer sobre él con todo su peso. El chico soltó un suspiro y luego le susurró al oído:

-¿A dónde crees que vas, señorita?- No movió ni una pestaña.

-Pensé que aún dormías- dijo ella, sonriendo. Se acurrucó aún más en el suéter que vestía el muchacho.

-Dame un beso de buenos días- le exigió. Ella se acercó a su boca y cumplió con gusto el capricho. Luego se apretujó más contra su cuerpo, calentito. -¿Qué hora es?- preguntó, su voz era suave y dulce. La castaña alzó la vista y leyó la hora que daba su reloj de pulcera.

-Once treinta y dos-

-Es tarde- dijo el rubio, pero no se movió de su posición. Ella intentó moverse pero de nuevo el chico la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Nunca te quedas conmigo en la cama, ni siquiera cuando solo dormimos… Como anoche- dijo el rubio, se notaba la amargura en su tono de voz.

Era un muchacho difícil de llevar, incomprendido, desamparado. Con dinero sus padres habían intentado saldar todas las deudas amorosas que tenían, pero imposible, el amor no se compra con dinero. Habían creado lo que para cualquiera era un monstruo. Una máquina para el trabajo y el estudio, como hijo único tenía que dar la talla, ser el heredero ejemplar. Y aunque a veces actuaba con rudeza, por dentro era un niño inseguro y solo.

La hizo sentirse culpable.

-No es por ti… y lo sabes- le dijo ella, cerrando sus ojos, huyendo de la ruda y fría mirada del rubio.

El rubio se levantó rápidamente, haciéndola caer en la cama y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño.

La medida de emergencia de Hermione comenzaba a perder efecto. Llevaba tiempo así.

Ella tenía la teoría de que mientras menos tiempo pasara en la cama después del sexo, iba a ayudarla a involucrarse menos con él. Evitaba a toda costa acurrucarse junto a él, o que le dijera cosas bonitas. Ella solo estaba ahí para recibir y dar placer, para luego salir por la puerta chica mientras él dormía.

Ya no funcionaba, en la cama ya no solo entregaba su cuerpo. Era algo que iba más allá. Mientras que desde un principio el rubio le había dado todo de sí.

Salió del baño y le entregó a la muchacha lo que parecía ser su ropa, que había quedado en el baño la noche anterior. La miró directo a los ojos y dijo:~

-Necesito que te vayas-

La rudeza con lo que había pronunciado aquella frase había conseguido perforar como daga el pecho de la castaña.

Obedeció, se quitó el suéter; lo dobló y colocó sobre la peinadora; y se metió en los jeans y blusa que le entregaba el chico.

Tomó su bolso y zapatos que yacían en la entrada. Dejó el dormitorio sin siquiera decir adiós.


	2. Chapter 2: Con el Orgullo Destruido

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Con el Orgullo Destruido.**

Se le había hecho todo muy extraño.

La carga de culpa la estaba consumiendo. Divagaba por los pasillos, como muerta en vida. Callada, hacía sus deberes en su dormitorio. Rara vez se quedaba en la Sala Común hasta tarde como lo hacía anteriormente con sus dos mejores amigos. Pasaban lentamente día tras día, los minutos demoraban en acabar.

Comenzaba a cansarse de aquella soledad, de aquellos fríos días, de haber perdido esperanza. Pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde cuando al verlo caminar por los pasillos el corazón se le aceleraba cual caballo desbocado.

Las pocas veces que se lo encontraba de frente, la fría mirada de odio que recibía de parte de esos ojos grises, profundos y penetrantes, conseguía calarle los huesos. Pero Hermione Granger no podía dejarse vencer.

Con el pasar de los meses, la cantidad de exámenes, deberes y encuentros sociales a los que decidió asistir consiguieron levantarle el ánimo y reconstruir su adorado orgullo. Y como todo lo que sube, debe caer también todo lo que cae debe subir.

-¡Harry!- exclamó ella, cuando el moreno de ojos azules entró escoltado por Ron y Ginny a la Sala Común. El chico se apresuró a su encuentro.

-¿Sí?- preguntó el muchacho.

Hermione se sonrojó

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ron, a dos pasos de ella.

-Mis padres han dicho que si puedo mudarme con ustedes después de la graduación- dijo la castaña aceleradamente.

Harry la abrazó, con fuerza, y Ron se unió al abrazo.

Los tres amigos habían planeado mudarse juntos a Grimmauld Place 12 al terminar la escuela. Comenzarían pronto la universidad y ¿qué mejor que la vida de universitario acompañado de tus mejores amigos?

Lo que no podían evitar, eran los celos inmensos que sentía Ginny en aquel momento. Siendo la hermana menor, aún tenía un año por delante para terminar su estadía en Hogwarts. Estaba tan celosa, que sonrió de manera cínica ante la noticia de Hermione, se dió media vuelta y se fue a su dormitorio.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?- preguntó Harry, extrañado.

-Está celosa- dijo Ron con ademán desinteresado.

Hermione se preocupó, la verdad eso podría crear cierta enemistad entre ellas. Pero con lo feliz que estaba, prefirió dejar sus angustias para otro momento y se dedicó a celebrar con su par de amigos aquella tarde.

Hogsmade se encontraba bastante concurrido, esa tarde todos los estudiantes desde tercer año hasta séptimo se encontraban recorriendo aquel pueblito. De un lado a otro se movían como pequeñas hormigas, rápidamente buscando refugio para la tempestad que estaba por caer del cielo.

Todos los locales se encontraban repletos, así que el trío dorado no tuvo de otra que sentarse en una mesita junto a la ventana en el Salón de Madame Pudipié.

Después de veinte minutos ahí y tres tazas de chocolate caliente, pagaron la cuenta y huyeron por la derecha. Aquel lugar tenía demasiada miel y no necesariamente en sus galletas recién horneadas.

Entrelazados por los codos, los tres amigos divagaron por los callejones de aquel pueblito y al cruzar la calle a la derecha se encontraron con una escena que para Hermione sería difícil de olvidar.

Malfoy se encontraba en una esquina, besuqueándose con Pansy Parkinson. De una manera tan asquerosa que su estómago dio un vuelco. Harry y Ron rompieron a carcajadas, el rubio los escuchó y de inmediato soltó su abrazo. Hermione solo consiguió sonreír cínicamente, taladrándolo con la mirada.

No iba a dar su brazo a torcer ni iba a mostrarle debilidad, así que jaló a sus amigos por los brazos y se acurrucó entre ambos, dándole a Malfoy y Parkinson la espalda y desapareciendo por el umbral del callejón.

Había herido su orgullo una vez más, pero no descansaría hasta el día en que el nombre de Draco Malfoy fuese borrado de su mente y corazón.


	3. Chapter 3: La Graduación

**_Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: La Graduación**

Había llegado la hora. El vestido de Hermione le quedaba como un guante.

Era largo, caía con soltura, el color amarillo suave le daba el toque especial al color de su piel y el escote de busto y espalda la hacía lucir sexy. Un par de sandalias altas acompañaban su atuendo al igual que el peinado recogido que con magia había conseguido hacer.

Cuando entró con sus padres al Gran Comedor y se unió a sus dos mejores amigos, todos en el salón quedaron boquiabiertos, hacían varios años que no se veía tan hermosa a la castaña.

-Hermione, te ves hermosa- mencionaron al unísono las gemelas Padma y Parvatti.

-Oh, querida. Estás fenomenal- dijo enseguida la señora Weasley, que se acercaba a sus espaldas. Hermione la abrazó de inmediato como forma de agradecimiento.

-No puedo creer que finalmente la conozco- dijo el señor Granger, extendiendo su mano a la señora Weasley.

-El placer es mío- dijo ella –Les presento a mi marido, Arthur-

El señor Weasley se acercó a estrechar sus manos. Ahí fue cuando logró vislumbrarlo a lo lejos.

La familia Malfoy estaba entrando al lugar. De negro, la túnica de Lucius Malfoy brillaba bajo la luz de las velas flotantes, y el vestido gris plomo de Narcissa la hacía lucir mucho más pálida al igual que sus cabellos platinados. Detrás de este par, se encontraba Draco. Altivo.

Smoking negro, camisa y chaleco negros y corbata negra también. Se veía también más pálido de lo que era y últimamente más delgado. Hermione sí que había memorizado su cuerpo. Dejó de mirarlo cuando sintió amenaza de que la sorprendiera pero minutos después sintió su fría y pesada mirada sobre su espalda.

Minutos y sólo minutos pasaron para que el profesor Dumbledore diera órden de tomar asiento y la clase de 1997 se sentó al frente, por órden alfabético y sin distinción de casa.

-Es más que un honor, un privilegio estar aquí frente a ustedes. Siete años hemos compartido con este excelente grupo de estudiantes. Audaces, traviesos, inteligentes y sobre todo capaces de hacer todo lo que tengan propuesto. Gracias a todos por su asistencia y a ustedes, alumnos, les deseamos todo el éxito posible. Buenas noches –

Esas fueron las palabras que el profesor Dumbledore dijo antes de que la ceremonia diera inicio.

Hermione apretaba la mano de Harry, quien estaba a su lado igual que la primera vez que lo vió. Estaba intentando no derramar lágrimas pues su maquillaje podía correrse. Comenzaron los distintos Jefes de Casa a entregar a sus propios alumnos los diplomas.

-Anthony Goldstein- dijo la profesora Sprout en su túnica de gala.

El chico subió a la tarima y tomó su diploma y no consiguió bajarse de allí hasta que abrazó a la profesora Sprout.

-Blaise Zabini-

-Dafne Greengrass-

Ambos Slytherins subieron, tomaron sus diplomas y estrecharon la mano del profesor Snape.

El siguiente fue Dean Thomas, larguirucho en su traje negro con camisa blanca y corbatín. Subió a la tarima y la profesora McGonagall no se contuvo de abrazarlo.

-Emily Bullstrode-

Se subió a la tarima meneándose al caminar en un vestido que la hacía lucir desnutrida.

El siguiente fue Draco Malfoy.

Nadie aplaudió hasta que recibió su diploma y al volver a su lugar, miró fijamente a Hermione. Ella decidió ignorarlo.

-Gregory Goyle-

-Hanna Abbott-

Ahora se pondría bueno.

-Harry Potter-

El profesor Dumbledore se había levantado especialmente para llamarlo. El público aplaudía con furor, otros alumnos vitoreaban. La alegría era inmensa.

-Hermione Granger-

Se escuchó algo muy parecido a lo que había sucedido con Harry. Subió, tomó su diploma y antes de bajar de la tarima, el profesor Dumbledore dijo:

-Una de las mejores brujas del siglo- El vitoreo se hizo mayor.

Bajó de la tarima y en su emoción intentó no caer de sus plataformas. Lágrimas ya amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

Se sentó junto a Harry de vuelta cuando Justin Finch-Fletchey fue llamado y así sucesivamente pasaron:

Kevin Entwhistle y Kevin Whitby, Lavender Brown, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brockelhurst, Megan Jones, Michael Corner, Morag MacDougal, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Las gemelas Patil.

Era el turno de Ron.

-Ronald Weasley- llamó la profesora McGonagall.

Ron respiró hondo y tragó saliva. Se levantó, estaba nervioso y se le nublaba la mente.

Recibió vitores mientras le entregaban su diploma y antes de bajar de la tarima exclamó:

-¡Al fin! ¡Viva Gryffindor!-

El sonido de aplausos y silbidos se hizo ensordecedor.

El resto de estudiantes recibió su diploma y en poco tiempo se dio por terminada la ceremonia. Hermione abrazó a sus dos amigos y lloró de emoción a moco tendido.

-No puedo creer que ya haya terminado todo- dijo Ron, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Sus ojos azules surcados en lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Hermione. Ella lloraba aún más. Harry se unió al abrazo.

-No es el final, es un nuevo comienzo- dijo Ginny, también con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas –Los voy a extranhar demasiado-

Eso hizo que hasta Neville, que no estaba abrazándolos soltara otro sollozo. Su abuelita, con un abrigo de lo que parecía era piel de vaca le puso una mano en la espalda y sonrió:

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, pequeño Neville- irónicamente el moreno le llevaba casi el doble de su estatura.

Y a lo lejos, se escuchaba el llanto de Pansy Parkinson, demasiado dramático y sonoro.

-¡Mamá no quiero irme!- exclamó -¡DRACO, VEN AQUÍ!-

El rubio la ignoró, hasta que la morena de ojos verdes oliva se acercó a él y lo abrazó. El vestido negro que tenía le quedaba demasiado corto y se le veía el trasero. Los padres de Malfoy estaban estupefactos de que los señores Parkinson la dejaran salir así de su casa.

-Vamos, todos juntos. Tomaré una fotografía- dijo el padre de Hermione, su cámara profesional conseguía sacar las mejores fotografías y ya tenía la memoria casi llena de tantas que les había tomado durante la ceremonia.

Todo el grupo se apretujó sonriendo y el señor Granger prometió enviarla por e-mail a todos.

Hermione volvió a casa, se sacó el vestido para ponerse el pijama y se metió a la banhera. Las burbujas y el agua tibia se hicieron propicias para que la castaña se cayera rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Hija, querida, ¿te has quedado dormida en la banhera otra vez?- preguntó su madre, con dulzura. Hermione despertó de golpe del otro lado de la puerta.

-Por supuesto que no, madre. Solo me he quedado ensimismada en el libro que estoy leyendo- dijo ella mientras esperaba dentro del agua que ya estaba helada para salir. Tomó la bata y la toalla se la colocó en el cabello.

Se dirijo hacia su dormitorio, y cuando entró se encontró con algo que no habría esperado jamás.


	4. Chapter 4: Visita Sorpresa

_**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Visita Sorpresa**

Hermione no cabía en su sorpresa. Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre la boca, temía que gritara. Ella intentó zafarse a como diera lugar de esa manó fría y pálida.

-Shhh, te soltaré si prometes no gritar- dijo con voz sublime.

Ella asintió de inmediato, temblando debajo del roce de su mano con la piel de su rostro. El chico la soltó y como de forma automática la abrazó fuerte, colocando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de ella. Severos minutos transcurrieron mientras ella buscaba las palabras correctas que decir en su cabeza. Solo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, perdida en un mar de emociones grisáceas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó, la intriga la estaba matando. –Hace dos horas me odiabas a muerte y ahora…-

-Nunca podría odiarte, Hermione- pausó, soltando una risita traviesa. Su voz grave era como el cantar de los ángeles para los oídos de Hermione –Eso es más que imposible-

-Entonces… ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Seguirme lastimando? Porque esta vez no creo que vuelvas a conseguirlo- dijo ella, pero el rubio más que nadie sabía que con mover un dedo podía hacerla trizas, como ella a él.

Se acercó a ella peligrosamente de tal manera que sus respiraciones se mezclaran. Hermione estaba extasiada respirando su aliento. Temía, temía por su alma que estaba casi perdida.

-Nunca quise lastimarte, sencillamente merecías una cucharada de tu propia medicina- dijo él. Hermione bufó, saliendo de su éxtasis, dio severos pasos a lo largo de su dormitorio y tomó del armario lo que parecía ser un pijama.

Se retiró la bata y en ropa interior dándole la espalda al rubio. Moría de frío y no iba a pescar un resfriado a causa de él, además no había nada que él no hubiese visto antes.

-Debes irte- dijo ella, ahora mirándolo intensamente a los ojos. Le dolía pronunciar aquella frase, pero sabía todo lo mal que la había pasado desde su ruptura y no quería sentirlo de nuevo.

-¿Y si no quiero?- preguntó, sonriendo de lado. Hermione no pudo sostener su semblante serio y soltó una risita, desviando la mirada.

-Hablo en serio-

-Y yo también- dijo el rubio, acercándose a ella de nuevo.

-Hermione ¿sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?- se escuchó la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta. Hermione se colocó el dedo índice sobre la boca para que el rubio hiciera silencio. Comenzó a enloquecer.

-Si madre, todo está bien. Voy a la cama, buenas noches- dijo y saltó por encima de la cama para tocar el interruptor de la lámpara y dejar el cuarto a oscuras.

-Buenas noches, querida-

Los pasos de su madre en el pasillo se hicieron cada vez más lejanos hasta que no se escuchó nada más. Ahora la habitación estaba a oscuras y cada vez peligraba más de caer en los brazos de Malfoy.

La abrazó desprevenida por la espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello. Consiguió abrazarla de frente y aprisionarla con sus brazos, besó sus labios con suavidad y delicadeza. Hermione entrelazó sus dedos en el cuello del muchacho y se dejó llevar poco a poco mientras el beso se iba intensificando.

El rubio pasó sus manos con delicadeza por uno de los muslos de ella y tomó la pierna desde la rodilla para subirla con rapidez, la chica subió la otra pierna y lo abrazó con ambas extremidades. Malfoy dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y la dejó caer en su cama con sumo cuidado, posicionándose sobre ella, acariciándola hasta más no poder. Hermione comenzaba a respirar con dificultad mientras le quitaba la camisa negra de botones y la corbata que aún vestía desde la ceremonia de graduación mientras el rubio acariciaba sus piernas suavemente y la llenaba de besos.

* * *

El sol comenzó a molestarle en el rostro, los rayos entraban directamente desde la ventana y comenzaban a molestar a Hermione. Intentó moverse descubriendo que le dolía cada articulación existente en su cuerpo. Se sentó en la cama, colocándose la parte de arriba del pijama mientras intentaba tener pensamientos coherentes. La espalda desnuda del rubio estaba descubierta y roncaba, estaba profundamente dormido. Hermione comenzaba a perder la cordura.

-Hey…- dijo muy bajito –Malfoy… Despierta-

El rubio se movió con pereza y se dio la vuelta, cubriéndose los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó adormilado.

-Que te vayas… Ya amaneció- dijo ella, el chico se incorporó en la cama de golpe.

-Mierda- dijo, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. La luz iluminaba su piel de una forma increíble. Hermione no podía concentrarse mientras lo miraba, sus pensamientos no tenían pies ni cabeza.

-Adiós- dijo él desde la ventana y luego desapareció.

¿Cómo podía estar Hermione segura de que aquello no había sido producto de su imaginación? ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que esa sería la última vez que lo vería al menos en unos años? Era todo tan impredecible y temporal, sus sentimientos y pensamientos daban vueltas y revoloteaban entre su cabeza y estómago, donde no cabía una mariposa más.

Bajó a tomar el desayuno y estaba tan risueña que era imposible que cualquier cosa cambiara su estado de ánimo.

-Me parece que alguien se levantó con el pie derecho el día de hoy- dijo el señor Granger. Hermione se sonrojó cual niña y soltó una risita.

-Solo estoy ansiosa de ver a mis amigos- mintió ella.

-¡Pero si acababas de verlos ayer!- exclamó su madre asombrada.

-No es lo mismo verlos en la escuela que en el verano- dijo ella, y era totalmente cierto.

-Pronto comenzará la universidad y los conflictos en casa, hija. Queremos que sepas que tu dormitorio siempre quedará intacto como lo dejes el día de hoy- su padre le comentó, ahora sí había algo que podía destruir su anímico despertar.

Su madre amenazaba con soltar un mar de lágrimas así que Hermione engulló su tazón de cereal lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y observó el desastre dela noche anterior, se había quebrado la lamparita de la mesa de noche, las sábanas estaban revueltas sobre la cama, libros y otras cosas esparcidos en el suelo. Rió por lo bajo y sacó su varita mágica de su bolsa.

Con un par de movimientos sublimes, la magia comenzó a actuar, devolviendo cada cosa a su lugar. Doblando ropa, haciendo la cama, alisando las cortinas. Cuando este proceso dio por terminado, abrió su baúl que ya estaba vacío y comenzó a colocar dentro de él todas sus pertenencias de las cuales no podría separar nunca.

-¡Hermione! ¡Te llaman al teléfono, por favor levanta la bocina!- exclamó su madre desde la primera planta.

-Gracias, madre- dijo ella, se dio media vuelta y tomó el teléfono que tenía el dormitorio.

-¿Sí?- preguntó, se alegró cuando la voz de Harry resonó en la bocina.

-Hermione, ¿cómo te preparas? ¿Estás lista?- preguntó emocionado.

-Apenas estoy arreglando mi baúl, ¿ya Ron está contigo?-

-Llegó temprano en la mañana, con Ginny y los gemelos. Será el mejor verano, ya verás- dijo muy entusiasmado, por detrás se podían escuchar las risas de los Weasley.

-Tranquilo, estoy por terminar. ¡No hagan desastres sin mí!- exigió ella, el moreno soltó una risita que le alegró el corazón a Hermione.

-Está bien, te esperamos-

Finalizó la llamada.


	5. Chapter 5: Sólo Faltó el Pastel

_**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sólo Faltó el Pastel**

El verano corrió como estaba previsto. Días calurosos, noches cortas, pequeños viajes a la montaña y muchas horas de diversión continúa. A mediados de verano, Grimmauld Place 12 estaba tan abarrotada de gente que no cabía un alma. Harry había ido añadiendo personas a su lista de invitados poco a poco hasta el día de su cumpleaños, no le sorprendería que también hubiese slytherins coleados.

La tarde del 31 de Julio comenzó la verdadera fiesta. La señora Weasley se había ofrecido a preparar toda la comida y los amigos de Harry habían colaborado comprando una botella de bebida por persona. La música estaba alta, la gente estaba animada, la mesa de regalos iba en aumento. Hermione se encontraba charlando con Luna y Neville que al parecer habían encontrado algo más que amistad entre ellos y aunque no se lo habían comentado directamente, caminaban tomados de las manos y se besaban de vez en cuando y de cuando en vez. Su vestido rojo corto la hacía lucir más sexy y su cabello rizado y castaño caía sobre sus hombros descubiertos.

Estaba segura de que había visto a Zabini y a Nott caminar por los pasillos de la casa. No le dio mucha importancia, el alcohol se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza poco a poco así que dejó el vaso en una mesa cualquiera y se concentró en encontrar una pareja de baile. Caminando por los pasillos se encontró con Harry y Ginny, pero decidió no interrumpir su batalla de lenguas y manos traviesas. Esperaba que Ron estuviese distraído, porque conociéndolo era capaz de arruinar la fiesta por sus celos de hermano mayor.

Llegó a la biblioteca, donde la música retumbaba en los oídos. Se coló entre las hermanas Padma y Parvati además de Lavender Brown, quien estaba manteniendo ocupado a Ron boca a boca. El alcohol ya había desinhibido a la mayoría de adolescentes que se encontraban ahí bailando así que Hermione se acercó a lo que era la barra y optó por beber un par de shots y volver a la pista de baile.

Se dejó llevar, no sabía con quién estaba bailando ni cómo se bailaba la música que sonaba a todo dar, pero hizo su mejor intento. Levantó sus brazos y bailó como nunca había bailado. Estaba segura de que a la mañana siguiente no recordaría ni la mitad de cosas que le estaban sucediendo. En un momento, una mano muy pálida la jaló por el brazo. Estaba mareada, no controlaba sus acciones, siguió divagando por los pasillos con su extraño secuestrador hasta que el chico dio con una habitación vacía y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin respirar ese perfume embriagador y costoso. Sin ver ropas de aquella calidad de diseñador, sin sentir la piel tersa de sus manos.

Consiguió enfocar la vista en los ojos grises que la miraban expectantes, acercándose poquito a poco a ella. Hermione se retiró dos pasos hacia atrás y el rubio alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás asustada?- pausó -¿No te alegras de verme?-

Hermione estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa, recuperando la conciencia, la nitidez de la imagen que estaba viendo iba mejorando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy segura de que Harry no te ha invitado- dijo ella, alejándose más. Buscó refugio en el sillón que estaba junto al gran ventanal. La luz de luna entraba perfectamente iluminando las pupilas del rubio, quien sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Dio una calada después de prenderlos y exhaló el humo hacia otra parte, para no molestarla.

-Digamos que vine con alguien que si estaba invitado- dijo calmado –Además, no podía dejar de cuidarte. Un trago más y cualquiera se aprovecha de ti-

-¿Eso a ti qué te importa?, es mi vida- dijo ella con amargura.

-Hey, calma. Si después te toca criar un bastardo del que no sepas quién es padre, es tu culpa- dijo él, riendo por lo bajo.

-Y es que si tuviera un hijo tuyo sería igual- dijo ella. El rubio sonrió.

-Entonces haz estado considerándolo, niña traviesa- afirmó Draco, dando otra calada a su cigarrillo.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo ella, soltándo una risita delatora y sonrojándose.

-Venga, Granger. Dame un beso- exigió, acercándose a ella y extendiéndole la mano para que se acercara. La chica en automático se puso de pie y se dejó abrazar. El chico posó sus labios sobre los de ella, podía sentir la nicotina correr de su boca a la propia.

-Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte- dijo ella, embriagada en su perfume. Sabía que al día siguiente se arrepentiría tanto.

-Lo sé, no he tenido tiempo. Tampoco sabía en dónde estarías pasando el verano. Luego de la noche en tu casa, volví una semana después y tu dormitorio estaba vacío- Hermione volvió a sonrojarse al escuchar eso y acto seguido posicionó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. El rubio se dedicó a acariciar su rostro y colocarle el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Debes estar bromeando- dijo ella, con los ojos humedecidos.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- preguntó con seriedad, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

Ese par de ojos grises profundos y fríos la miraban con una dulzura que nunca había sentido antes.

-No lo sé… ¿Por qué me querrías a mí? No tengo dinero, ni el cuerpo más sensual, ni el cabello más hermoso ni vestidos costosos- dijo ella, lágrimas se escapaban lentamente.

-Pero, ves en mí algo que nadie puede ver- dijo él, con los pulgares intentó limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la chica –Más allá del dinero, las propiedades, los vehículos. Me ves a mí, no como todas las demás-

Hermione lo abrazó con más fuerza y fue cuando el chico la besó. Profunda y dulcemente.

Se acercó hasta la cama, aun besándola y se posicionó sobre ella como la vez anterior. La besó y acarició mientras le quitaba el vestido y ella se dedicó a desabotonar la costosa camisa que el rubio vestía. Poco a poco, una cosa fue llevando a la otra. Las caricias fueron más intensas de lo que nunca habían sido, los besos más dulces y adictivos, y el tiempo siguió corriendo. La música siguió sonando, sus corazones no podían acelerar ni un poco más.

Y pasó, pero de una forma que no había pasado antes. Hermione no solo sentía deseo por él, ya existía algo mucho más fuerte. Y ahora que sabía que era totalmente correspondida, podía dejar crecer ese sentimiento cuanto más quisiera. Esa noche no tuvo sexo, esa noche se entrelazó con aquel rubio de una manera diferente. Subió un escalón que nunca pensó subiría con alguien como él. Enseguida se quedó dormida, abrazada a su pecho, cubierta por la manta y el brazo pálido y trabajado del muchacho.

-¡¿Hermione?!- exclamó la voz de Ginny, quien se encontraba acompañada por Harry. Hermione se levantó de golpe. Recordó que compartía su habitación con Ginny mientras hubiese tantos invitados.

Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue Malfoy, pero al mirar la cama, se encontraba sola. Se había asustado tanto que se había puesto de pie.

-¡HARRY NO MIRES!- exclamó Ginny de nuevo –Date vuelta-

-Oh Merlín, Ginny, lo siento mucho- dijo Hermione colocándose la bata de dormir que tenía al pie de la cama.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja. Hermione no supo qué responder así que dijo:

-Si te soy sincera, no lo recuerdo-

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-Al menos se nota que la pasaste bien- dijo ella al ver la mitad del dormitorio revuelta.

Claro que la había pasado estupendamente.


	6. Chapter 6: Problemático Otoño

_**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Problemático Otoño**

Noches como aquella habían quedado de recuerdo. Se repitió al menos unas dos veces hasta que le rubio no volvió a aparecerse por su habitación. Ahora sola, cuando el verano había terminado, tenía el dormitorio completo para su uso.

El rubio no regresó. Hermione intentaba no pensar mucho en ello, intentaba distraer la mente. Pero en sus momentos de ocio a veces lloraba a moco tendido, oculta de sus amigos. Otras veces intentaba contactarlo, leía el profeta a diario por si su familia lo declaraba desaparecido. No fue así.

Las hojas comenzaron a caer de los árboles cuando Hermione, Ronald y Harry apenas comenzaban a asistir a la universidad. La facultad de leyes mágicas había recibido muy gustosa a la señorita Hermione Granger, de igual forma la academia de aurores recibía al menor de los Weasley y a El Elegido.

Septiembre,

Octubre. El frío otoño amenazaba con desnudar lentamente los árboles que decoraban las calles. Adornos de Halloween decoraban las viviendas.

Hermione, ya acostumbrada a la rutina, tenía tiempo para cada cosa menos para pensar en Draco Malfoy. Quien se fue borrando de su mente poco a poco y sin el mayor esfuerzo. También, había sido contratada en un pequeño café cerca de casa y con eso contribuía a comprar víveres y a pagar los servicios básicos cuando Harry le permitía. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo mantener esa casa y dinero no le faltaba al moreno.

Hermione comenzó a sentir soledad. Ronald pasaba tardes encerrado en su cuarto con Lavender Brown, su novia del colegio. Harry, envuelto en su nostálgica historia de amor a distancia solía escribirle semanalmente a Ginny y le enviaba cajas de chocolates y animales de peluche. Ella estaba… ¿sola?

No tenía certeza de eso, ni de cosa alguna.

-Disculpen alumnos, se va a incorporar a nosotros un nuevo estudiante a mediados de curso. Este muchacho es Draco Malfoy, dénle una bienvenida digna de él- los demás alumnos aplaudieron ante las palabras del profesor. Hermione levantó la mirada lentamente, no quería creer lo que acababan de percibir sus oídos.

Levantó la mirada y allí estaba, en una sudadera negra y jeans. La miraba desde el frente de la clase. Sonreía de oreja a oreja y le brillaban los ojos.

-Bueno, puede sentarse al fondo junto a la señorita Granger- dijo el profesor. Hermione se sonrojó. El rubio caminó poco a poco hasta el lugar asignado y se sentó en el pupitre que estaba junto a ella. Le sonrió de nuevo.

-No te ibas a librar de mí- le susurró el rubio, el profesor seguía hablando con la clase acerca del trato que se daba a los vampiros en el mundo mágico.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó intentando sonar seria, pero la emoción le brotaba de los poros.

-Quería sorprenderte- le dijo y sonrió de medio lado.

-Hace tiempo no te veía-

-Problemas familiares existenciales. Querían enviarme a estudiar negocios en Austria. Me negué, ni siquiera quiero estudiar esa mierda- el muchacho rodó los ojos y luego volvió a sonreírle.

-No puedes perderte así de la nada, pudo haberme dado un infarto- dijo ella.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿podría decirme qué acabo de decir?- dijo el profesor, enojado.

-Comenzaba a hablar acerca de la remoción de vampiros que planteó hace un tiempo el Ministerio de Magia. Viven en sótanos de casa de brujos adinerados, tengo uno en casa. Muy simpático, por cierto-dijo el rubio, observando al profesor directamente.

-Muy bien. Pero voy a pedirle a usted y a la señorita Granger que se retiren de mi clase por el día de hoy. Para la próxima clase deben entregarme treinta centímetros de pergamino explicando los beneficios de la remoción de vampiros domiciliados-

Hermione rodó sus ojos, levantó sus pertenencias y salió por la puerta que el rubio había abierto para ella.

-Entonces estabas preocupada por mí, ¿no?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Pero por supuesto. ¿Crees que puedes desaparecerte así de gratis? Todo tiene un alto costo- le dijo ella. El rubio la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y detuvo su caminar para darle un beso en la frente. Hermione lo rodeó con ambos brazos y se acurrucó en su pecho en medio del pasillo. Desierto por supuesto.

-Entonces…- le dijo mientas soltaba el abrazo y la tomaba de la mano.

-¿Vamos a ir así por la calle?- preguntó nerviosa. Lo miró a los ojos con temor.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- respondió él. Se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé…-

-¿Tienes miedo al qué dirán?-

-Yo no… No sé tú- dijo ella. Le sonrió, queriendo decirle que tampoco temía.

El rubio aceleró el paso, cruzando varias calles y acercándose al bar que tenía acceso al callejón Diagon. A través de los ladrillos, caminaron hacia la luz.

El callejón Diagon se encontraba abarrotado de personas, como era de costumbre. Gente que ninguno de los dos conocía. Malfoy apretó mucho más la mano de Hermione cuando, al cruzar en una de las callecitas, la madre del rubio abrió los ojos y boca desmesuradamente.

-¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!- exclamó la fúrica mujer. El rubio se detuvo en seco y apretó más la mano de Hermione, quien asustada se escondía detrás de él. La mujer se acercó a ellos.

-No tienes que hacer un escándalo- dijo él, calmado. O al menos intentaba que la mujer creyera eso.

-¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?-le preguntó. Hermione tragó en seco.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-

La mujer se quedó callada. No sabía qué decirle.

-¿Qué haces con esta sangre sucia?-

Hermione sintió su orgullo desmoronar.

-Silencio, madre. Va siendo hora de que muestres algo de respeto, o al menos de cortesía. Bastante me enseñaste eso- estrechó la mano de Hermione una vez más para reconfortarla.

-De esto se va a enterar tu padre- dijo ella, acercándose más al rubio, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Puede salir la noticia en El Profeta si así lo quieres. Nada ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar mi posición- dijo él. Hermione dio dos pasos al frente para ver completamente a la mujer.

Rubia, esbelta y vestida con las mejores túnicas. Pocas arrugas le recorrían los bordes de los ojos y las manos huesudas las tenía cerradas en forma de puños a los lados de su cuerpo. Hermione sintió algo de lástima por ella cuando vio sus ojos humedecer, y amenazaron los propios con acompañarla en su llanto.

-Hijo…- susurró. Hermione le dio un empujoncito al rubio.

_No la humilles más, es tu madre. Solo abrázala. _Le dijo la castaña al oído.

En automático el rubio soltó su mano y se acercó a abrazar a su madre, mientras Hermione daba severos pasos hacia atrás. Necesitaban privacía en aquel callejón solitario.

-Madre, no es nada malo. Basta que la conozcas- le dijo de forma audible. El corazón de Hermione no podía correr con más fuerza.

-No quiero saber nada de esto. Si tu padre se entera… Enfurecerá… Y esta vez, no voy a interponerme entre él y tú. No pienso meterme una vez más-

Hermione se acercó sigilosamente, tratando de observar mejor a la mujer. Moretones le cubrían los brazos, y parecía tener otro en la barbilla que no había sido cubierto correctamente con el maquillaje que llevaba.

Se asustó, se asustó tanto. Recordó de la nada un moretón que había visto en el cuerpo de Malfoy la última vez que estuvieron _juntos_ y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Pero no se iría de su lado, dio otros pasos al frente y le tomó la mano por sorpresa.

-Te veré en casa- dijo la mujer, el rubio asintió y jaló a Hermione por la calle hasta una altura prudente y ella decidió desaparecer.


	7. Chapter 7: Atrapados

**_Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Atrapados**

Aparecieron al instante en Grimmauld Place 12. Hermione lo empujó hacia las escaleras para que caminara muy despacio y silenciosamente hacia su dormitorio.

-Shh- susurró ella, mientras se ponía el dedo índice sobre los labios.

Subieron las escaleras hasta que vislumbraron a Harry en la cima, bloqueando el paso. Miraba a Hermione con decepción en sus ojos cansinos.

Hermione cerró sus ojos mientras el moreno comenzaba a exclamar improperios. Draco tuvo la misma reacción que un cachorrito regañado, cerró con fuerza sus ojos y se fue encogiendo de hombros conforme los gritos de Harry ganaban decibeles. Harry hablaba de traición, de engaño y de mentiras. Hablaba de que ella debía haberselo dicho, que podían haberlo conversado antes pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

-Lo siento, Harry. Lo siento tanto. Vamos a conversar- dijo ella, casi implorándole de rodillas. Hermione sabía que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal, haberle ocultado algo tan importante a su mejor amigo no solo la mantenía lejos de él si no que colnseguía herir su orgullo al no confiarle su secreto. Harry estaba rojo de la ira y Draco simplemente estaba cabizbajo.

-No tenemos nada que conversar- dijo Harry, apartándose con brusquedad del camino. Malfoy actuó.

Lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo zarandeó. Pensó en darle un puñetazo pero no lo hizo.

-Venga Potter, relájate. No he hecho nada al viejo tapiz de la pared ni he roto ningún picaporte. Además, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que Hermione se vaya de aquí?- pausó –Por lo que sé, estarías más solo de lo que ya estás-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Harry, soltando el agarre de su brazo y sacando el pecho, acercándose a Malfoy peligrosamente empuñó su varita.

-De que Weasley ya ha traído a Lavender Brown de pijamada, y que de no ser por Hermione estarías solo. Además, ¿no es una injusticia que él si pueda y Hermione no?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja. Hermione intentó interponerse entre ellos dos y Malfoy la apartó con delicadeza.

-Ese no es tú problema- fue lo único que el moreno consiguió decir en su defensa, no tenía ningún argumento.

Harry bajó su varita y caminó escaleras abajo. Hermione fue tras él y luego el rubio.

La chica tomó del brazo al moreno, quien soltó el agarre con brusquedad.

-Déjame solo- pidió y siguió su camino.

Malfoy por su parte, le tomó la mano a la chica y la arrastró escaleras arriba. La chica soltaba lágrimas pesadas y tragaba su saliva espesa.

-Ha sido culpa todo culpa mía, lo siento- dijo el rubio luego de haber cerrado la puerta detrás de él.

-Claro que no, tarde o temprano él o Ron iban a descubrirnos- dijo ella y luego sollozó. El rubio la acercó hacia sí y le colocó las manos alrededor del rostro, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

-No quiero que sigas llorando, no vale la pena- dijo él, la chica cerró sus ojos con fuerza dejando caer aún otro par de lágrimas, sus ojos enrojecidos lo miraban entre cada parpadeo.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Solo está celoso. Yo lo estaría, vivir con mis dos mejores amigos, quienes tienen pareja. Y yo, lejos de la persona que quiero, deseo, admiro, etcétera… No lo sé, es duro- dijo Malfoy, razonando de forma sensata.

-Solo tengo que hablar con él…- dijo, sollozando se entrelazó a la espalda del rubio con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él. Empapando la sudadera que traía.

-Si quieres puedo irme- susurró él –pero sólo si tú quieres, porque me encantaría quedarme-

Hermione lo apretó contra ella con más fuerza.

-No te vayas- dijo ella. El rubio tomó aquel rostro empapado entre sus manos y secó las lágrimas que quedaban chorreándole en la barbilla.

La castaña dio severos pasos hasta el cuarto de baño, donde abrió el grifo y dejó que se llenara la tina con agua caliente. Destapó varios frascos de sales minerales y baño de burbujas y roció la tina entera.

Comenzó a sacarse la ropa y el rubio no pudo contener la risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- dijo ella, irritada.

-De que estás pensando que te meterás ahí sola, y creo que es imposible- dijo el –Al menos mientras yo siga aquí-

Hermione sonrió, al menos el rubio conseguía hacerla reír.

-Pues ¿qué estás esperando ahí?- preguntó, sonrojándose de los pies a la cabeza. El rubio ya caminaba hacia ella sacándose la sudadera empapada que tenía puesta.

Dejó que el rubio se metiera a la tina primero y luego ella, el rubio la abrazó por la espalda y la hizo recostarse de su pecho completamente. El agua estaba caliente, relajando cada músculo de sus cuerpos, y el rubio se dedicó a susurrarle cosas lindas al oído, a acariciarle el cabello con delicadeza y a llenarla de besos en las mejillas.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto- dijo Hermione, mirándolo directamente a los ojos de forma profunda.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó el rubio, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Pues sí, eres cómodo-

El rubio se carcajeó.

-Entonces hablas de mí como tu almohada personal y no de lo que existe entre los dos-

-Algo así- dijo ella y luego soltó una risita traviesa cuando el rubio mutó su expresión a una de asombro fingido.

-Yo conozco a las de tu tipo- dijo él, Hermione con toda parsimonia parpadeó varias veces en silencio y luego decidió qué responderle.

-¿Cómo son las de mi tipo?-

-Orgullosas, nunca revelan sus sentimientos ni les gusta dar el primer paso. Dignidad ante todo, altivas, ácidas. Todas tienen miedo de salir lastimadas y a final de cuentas no terminan de disfrutar de la conexión que existe- dijo, sonaba tan profesional.

-Parece que has estado con muchas así- dijo Hermione, algo irritada. Celosa más que todo.

-Con una sola me basta- dijo el rubio. Hermione hizo una especia de puchero.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Pues claro que sí, no es una decisión difícil. Tienes que amar las cosas como son, sin intentar cambiarlas para tu conveniencia. Amar sin tratar de entender, solo amar- susurró esta vez en su oído.

-Entonces… Me amas- afirmó ella, sin que se quebrara su voz.

-Eso creo- dijo Draco para luego fundir sus labios con los propios en un largo y tierno beso.

El agua comenzó a enfriarse así que salieron de la tina. Hermione se colocó el pijama más calentito que tenía, el frío que hacía fuera de la tina era torturador. Calaba los huesos de cualquiera.

Hermione rápidamente se metió a la cama mientras el rubio encendía la calefacción y se metía a la cama tras ella. La abrazó por la espalda y bañó de besos su cuello. Minutos después la chica había volteado su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente y acurrucarse junto a él, habían entrelazado sus piernas y esperaban mientras la calefacción hacía su trabajo.

El rubio la miraba fijamente, las mejillas de la chica estaban rosadas por el baño caliente que acababan de darse pero de igual forma a veces tenía escalofríos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados, el rubio se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué de qué?- le preguntó, soltando una risita traviesa.

-No lo sé, tú dime. Eres el que me mira de forma _creepy_- dijo ella, abriendo sus ojos esta vez. Castaños y cansados.

-¿Yo te miro de forma _creepy_? No lo creo- susurró el rubio y luego le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

-Vas a besarme ¿sí o no?- dijo ella, apretándose más contra su cuerpo.

-Sus deseos son órdenes-

La gruesa voz del rubio entró a los oídos de Hermione como la melodía más hermosa que habría escuchado jamás, y así un mar de besos se convirtió en océano y esa sería otra noche poco tranquila.


	8. Chapter 8: La Última Vez

**_Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: La Última V****ez**

Entre las mil y un cosas que no podemos cambiar y aprendemos a lidiar con ellas a lo largo de nuestra vida, se encuentra el tiempo.

No se detiene, por más que los relojes se queden sin baterías, por más que pierdas el calendario. No importa lo que pase, nada detiene el girar de la tierra, el pasar de los minutos.

Y eso era algo que Hermione y Draco sabían muy bien. Al parecer sus días juntos estaban siendo contados. Luego de severas semanas haciéndose compañía, Draco recibió la peor noticia que pudiera existir en la tierra.

_Se encontraba sentado en un sillón junto a la cómoda, la luz se filtraba a través de las cortinas del dormitorio de sus padres. Había sido citado por su madre a las 15:00 horas, sin asunto concreto._

_-Draco, tu padre está muy enfadado. Has de saberlo-dijo su madre, con un semblante bastante sobrio._

_-Nada nuevo, madre. No me sorprende- dijo él, suavemente y con educación. Por dentro le hervía la sangre._

_-Ha ordenado enviarte a una universidad lejana, en Noruega. Donde podrás aprender lo necesario para manejar las compañías de la familia- mencionó la mujer. Draco se llevó una mano a la cabeza y pasó sus dedos dentro de sus rubios cabellos._

_-¿Qué hay de malo con las universidades de Gran Bretaña?- preguntó, intentando no salir de sus casillas._

_-Tú sabes cuál es la razón principal- le dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. El joven consiguió taladrarla con sus frías y grises orbes hasta que la mujer apartó la mirada._

_-Esto es injusto, madre- pausó –Y tú, más que nadie, lo sabes-_

_-Yo no fui quién tomó la decisión, y además, ya había prometido no entrometerme en decisiones de tu padre con respecto a esto-_

_-Tengo dieciocho años, creo que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones- dijo el rubio, levantándose de su asiento_

_-Entonces me temo que dejarías de ser un Malfoy- dijo ella._

_No tuvo más opción que obedecer las órdenes que una vez más, su padre había decidido. Dejando atrás así, al amor de su vida, a la mujer de sus sueños. La perfección, como solía pensar. _

Doloroso, sí. Pero no tenía más elección.

-Hablaré con Harry, hay dormitorios vacíos en Grimmauld Place 12. No puedes marcharte, no así- dijo Hermione, entre lágrimas. Su saliva espesa hacían que su voz sonara grave y cansada.

-No podría aceptarlo, mis padres de igual manera no me dejarían quedarme…- susurró él, lágrimas también corrían por su pálido rostro, mientras observaba sentado a Hermione caminar de un lado a otro en el dormitorio. Ansiosa.

-No podré vivir sin ti, Draco- dijo ella, y sollozó. Llevándose las manos al rostro para cubrir las lágrimas que brotaban sin cesar.

Se apoyó de la pared y lentamente se deslizó hasta el suelo. Allí se acurrucó en sus rodillas.

-Ni yo sin ti, Hermione- dijo el rubio, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia ella. Se arrodilló a su lado y ella de inmediato lo rodeó con sus brazos, acurrucándose en su pecho.

-No te vayas- suplicó –te lo ruego, no me dejes-

-Tienes que ser fuerte, Hermione. Tienes que ser fuerte cuando yo no esté- le dijo. La chica se aferró a su cuerpo. –Vienen tiempos difíciles que tendremos que afrontar separados, pero no quiere decir que no estaré ahí. Una llamada, un e-mail, una lechuza. Lo que sea, estaré esperando-

Hermione lloró en silencio, respirando el mismo aire que el rubio. La madera debajo de ellos comenzaba a enfriarse, ya se había puesto el sol. Malfoy la ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego la abrazó, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La conexión que existía entre ellos era tan grande, que Hermione había conseguido utilizar la legeremancia con él. Algo que para cualquier persona sería imposible.

_Te amo tanto, Hermione. No sabes de qué manera, no sabes lo que siento. _

-No lo sé, así que es mejor que me lo digas ahora- le dijo ella, el rubio se sobresaltó. ¿Cómo podría ella saber lo que él estaba pensando? Al parecer había encontrado su debilidad, su kriptonita.

-Eres alguien tan especial para mí, alguien que tiene mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón a su disposición en cualquier momento. Hermosa, especial, delicada. Alguien que me enseñó lo bueno que puede ser amar, mi alma gemela el amor de mi vida y mis vidas pasadas, y que Zeus me perdone si estoy diciendo sandeces. Estoy enamorado de ti y creo que así me enamore mil veces más de otras personas, nada sería igual. Eres mi consciencia, mi sensibilidad, mi vida. Eres eso y mucho más-

Hermione no cabía en su tristeza, escuchar aquellas palabras de su amor, de aquel que había conseguido sacarla del abismo, de quien vio en ella lo que nadie podía ver, conseguía quebrarla en mil pedazos a sabiendas de su partida. Qué injusta e ingrata la vida, que te separa de las personas que más necesitas.

-Estoy incrédula de que algo tan hermoso tenga que terminar, de que la sociedad no pueda digerir que dos personas de mundos distintos de quieran de esta forma. Pero si he de esperar por ti, esperaré-

Draco le dio un tierno beso en la frente y la rodeó con sus brazos por última vez, para besarla después en los labios. Sería la última vez, o eso pensó.

Besos se intensificaron, se hicieron profundos. Cargados de desasosiego, de impaciencia por tener al otro. Ahogados en un mar de tristezas, se unieron en una sola pieza, como nunca antes. Llenando de besos aquellas almas en pena que esa noche tomarían rumbos totalmente distintos.

Un beso en la frente y un abrazo fuerte fueron el último indicio de que aquella tierna conexión había existido, pues mucho tiempo transcurrió hasta que pudieran verse de nuevo.

En realidad mucho tiempo.

La universidad comenzó con su exigencia de inmediato y la partida del rubio solo impulso a Hermione a enfocarse un cien por ciento en conseguir los créditos para obtener su título.

Días, semanas y meses transcurrieron. Las llamadas, las cartas, los e-mails y los mensajes de texto dejaron de ser suficientes, hasta el punto en el que la comunicación consiguió cortarse por completo. La conexión desapareció poco después, al igual que se tornaron borrosos los recuerdos que antes habían conseguido atormentarlos.

Eran un par de extraños, un par de almas en pena separadas por la malicia y la envidia de un padre prejuicioso. Pero, como todo en la vida, cuando una puerta se cierra otra consigue abrirse. Y eso sucedió.

Hermione después de mucho tiempo sola, había sido invitada por un chico de su clase de álgebra. Alto, moreno, de ojos azules y cuerpo trabajado. Lunares pocos le adornaban el rostro de manera tierna, y su mirada brindaba calor a cualquiera que la contemplara.

Después de un par de películas en el cine y un par de tazas llenas de cocoa caliente, Hermione había caído bajo los encantos de Bradley.

Gracioso, cálido, tierno y detallista. Siempre atento a las necesidades de Hermione, solía llevarla a casa en su auto. Hermione siempre quedaba sorprendida de lo humilde y sencillo que podía llegar a ser teniendo padres adinerados, propietarios de hoteles a nivel mundial, teniendo un departamento panorámico y conduciendo un bentley.

A pocos meses de oficializada su relación, el muchacho había insistido en conocer a sus padres. Quienes organizaron un almuerzo familiar veraniego en el jardín de su amplia casa. Los dos odontólogos y todos los familiares de Hermione quedaron encantados con el muchacho, atento y sensato.

-Vamos Hermione, no puedes dejarlo escapar- le mencionó su anciana tía Mary. Sus cabellos grises enroscados le cubrían los hombros y los anteojos de cristales redondos la hacían lucir mucho mayor de lo que era.

-Tía Mary, qué cosas dice- le dijo ella, entre risitas traviesas. Su vestido corto amarillo volaba con la suave corriente de brisa que traía el atardecer.

-Escucha mi consejo, queridita- dijo la señora, colocándole una mano en la base de la espalda –En estos tiempos pocas tienen la suerte que tu tienes. El tiempo pasa y envejeces. Lo mejor es encontrar un compañero, formalizar una familia. No como esta anciana que ves aquí-

La tía Mary había roto su relación a causa de una infidelidad y tenía muy poco contacto con sus hijos, quienes vivían fuera de la ciudad y tenían demasiadas ocupaciones como para telefonear a su madre o pasar de visita.

-Aún es temprano para ella- dijo el señor Henry, quién se acercaba a ellas en la cocina, acompañado por Brad.

-Nunca es muy temprano para encontrar el verdadero amor- dijo la tía Mary, haciendo que Hermione de la nada recordara a Malfoy.

_Nunca es muy temprano, pero a veces, es demasiado tarde._


	9. Chapter 9: Noruega

_**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Noruega**

Esa madrugada el frío se había apoderado del dormitorio. Dormía apaciblemente cuando una pesadilla comenzó a atormentarle. Corría sin parar, escapando de alguien. Más bien, escapando del tiempo. El oxígeno se hacía denso, sus pulmones no soportaban más hasta que…

RING RING RING

Sonaba el despertador. Desorientado, intentó abrir los ojos para apagar el tormentoso sonido pero la fuerte luz solar del amanecer conseguía cegarlo. A tientas, consiguió apagar el dispositivo y se dio vuelta en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

Imposible. Pensamientos le llenaban la mente, pensamientos sobre ella. Lejana, distante.

Se sentía mal. Solo, se sentía como lo que era, un cobarde. Pero así era la vida, y mientras dependiera de sus padres no le tocaba más que obedecer. Estaba enojado, consigo mismo, con sus padres, con ella.

¿Cómo era posible que amándolo de aquella forma que le profesaba, no lo extrañara?

No era capaz de enviar una sola lechuza, un solo e-mail. Ni capaz de llamarle por teléfono. ¿Qué había quedado de ellos? ¿Qué les habría esperado de haber seguido juntos? ¿Por qué era incapaz de olvidar su perfume o las pecas que le adornaban los hombros?

Hermione estaba en otro mundo ahora, en otros brazos. En otra relación.

Su madre de forma venenosa había enviado una lechuza con un par de cajas de esos dulces extraños que tanto amaba desde su infancia, los cuales ella conocía muy bien. Siempre conseguían reconfortarlo, pero esta vez, vinieron acompañados de un recorte de revista, donde se observaban imágenes de un evento social al que Hermione había asistido con Brad.

_Estoy acabado. _Eso era lo único que se le venía a la cabeza.

¿Cómo tan rápidamente lo había olvidado? ¿Era que nunca había significado nada? ¿Se habría enamorado solo?

Recurrió al alcohol. Tristemente, pasaron semanas en las que se encontraba destruido en su departamento, solo. Ebrio.

Tendría que de alguna manera ahogar la pena en algo. Llegó un punto en que el alcohol ya no era suficiente. Frecuentó burdeles, pagó por sexo a incontables mujeres, no quedaba satisfecho. Se sentía solo, deshecho, abandonado.

Esa mañana, una hora después de haber despertado, el hambre consiguió ponerlo en pie. Se miró en el espejo del baño y se reprochó por la imagen que tenía. Un par de oscuras medialunas purpura le rodeaban los ojos, estaba demacrado, delgado y muy bajo de peso. Mucho para su estatura.

-¿Qué te pasó, Draco Malfoy?- le dijo al hombre que veía en el espejo –Tu no eras así-

El amor. Eso le había pasado.

Era hora de un cambio.

Sacó la navaja de su estuche y la espuma para afeitar. Le gustaba afeitarse barba y bigote a la manera antigua. Rubia y poblada, empapó su barba descuidada y se deshizo de ella. Luego, se dio una ducha caliente, tomándose su tiempo. Sin pausa pero sin prisa. Cepilló sus dientes, salió del baño y vistió un par de jeans y una camisa de vestir color gris plomo, acompañado de un par de vans.

Encendió la estufa y colocó un par de huevos en el sartén donde pensaba freír también el tocino. Encendió el tostador con dos rebanadas de pan blanco y cuando los huevos estuvieron a su gusto, comió todo junto a su taza de café y su cigarrillo matutino. Otro vicio que debía dejar.

Tomó las llaves del auto, sus guantes y su abrigo largo negro para salir del condominio bien abrigado. Tomando en cuenta que la tercera parte de Noruega se encuentra en zonas glaciales, se comprende que su clima es muy frío. Draco tuvo que surtir su guardarropas con abrigos, suéteres y guantes, mientras que en el auto siempre tenía una amplia gama de gorros y orejeras, los cuales casi siempre olvidaba si no los llevaba en la guantera del Mercedes Benz que había adquirido en aquel país.

Se subió al auto y de inmediato encendió la calefacción. Condujo hasta el centro comercial más cercano y aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo. El ascensor tardaba en bajar y comenzaba a impacientarse. Ni siquiera conseguía recordar qué estaba por hacer en ese lugar.

Fue allí cuando apareció. Una muchacha delgada, de cabellos largos lisos y piel muy clara. Pecas recorrían su nariz y mejillas, adornando un par de orbes aguamarina que se escondían detrás de unas largas pestanas negras. Vestía unos blue jeans ajustados y una blusa suelta con diseños tribales debajo del abrigo blanco y cálido. El rubio murió un poco por dentro al contemplar aquella belleza tan pura y delicada.

-Te invito un café- fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Se sonrojó y por un momento dejó de mirarla a los ojos. La chica, perpleja solo parpadeaba en silencio.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme- dijo ella, evadiéndolo caminó alrededor de él, quien se dio vuelta y con rapidez le tomó el brazo con suma delicadeza.

-Vamos, solo te quitaré unos minutos- dijo el rubio. Taladrándola con sus ojos grises en forma de súplica.

-Pero es que…-

-¿Cocoa Caliente? ¿Un vaso de leche? ¿Una cerveza?- preguntó y sonrió. La muchacha desistió y lo miró dulcemente.

¿Cómo era que podía resultarle tan atractiva?

Subieron al elevador y el rubio oprimió el botón de la planta baja.

-Draco Malfoy- dijo él y le extendió su pálida mano.

-Tamara Martelli- dijo ella, estrechándosela.

-¿Italiana?- preguntó él, la chica asintió.

-Tengo poco tiempo viviendo en Noruega- mencionó mientras se colocaba el cabello detrás de la oreja derecha.

-Igual yo- le dijo él. –Comencé hace poco mis estudios, apenas salí este año del colegio-

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el rubio esperó a que ella saliera primero.

-Está frío afuera, es mejor que te pongas los guantes- le mencionó a la muchacha, quien lo miró dubitativa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó, siguiéndole el paso con dificultad, las botas de tacón alto le dificultaban un poco el caminar.

-No creerás que te haría tomar café de máquina en este centro comercial. Vamos a un café que está al doblar en la siguiente esquina- dijo sonriendo de lado.

La muchacha caminó rápidamente y le tomó un brazo para dejarse guiar por él.

En pocos instantes de silencio, llegaron a un pintoresco local y ocuparon una mesa dentro, donde la calefacción creaba un ambiente bastante cómodo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en Noruega y hace cuanto que hablas inglés?- le preguntó el rubio. Había ordenado a la mesera traer dos cappuccinos

-Mi madre es inglesa- dijo ella –Lo aprendí simultáneamente con el italiano -

-¿Dónde solías estudiar?- le preguntó el rubio. La mesera traía la orden en la bandeja.

-No te hagas- le dijo ella, con una expresión divertida –No conocerías un solo colegio muggle aunque pasaras junto a la puerta-

El rubio la miró con los ojos demasiado abiertos, sorprendido. Casi escupe el café caliente que había ordenado. Tosió varias veces para intentar aclarar su garganta.

-Egresado de Hogwarts, ¿no?-

-Pues sí- dijo el chico, en una confusión inmensa.

-Estudié en Beauxbatons- dijo ella, mientras se llevaba la taza de café caliente a los labios. Malfoy ahora comprendía, envuelto en la belleza que irradiaba la muchacha.

-Entonces, también hablas francés- afirmó el rubio.

-Oui, Monsieur- dijo ella. Orgullosa, altiva y audaz. Era todo un desafío.

-Estoy muy sorprendido- dijo el muchacho. La chica le guiñó un ojo.

-Yo sé quién eres-

-Me acabo de presentar, ¿no?- le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No me refiero a eso, mi padre siempre habla de lo admirables que son las industrias Malfoy- dijo ella, sonriéndole. El rubio se sonrojó, de manera que la chica lo encontró vulnerable. –Pero no había mencionado que el joven Draco era tan guapo-

Malfoy se ahogó con el café, y esta vez sí estaba quedándose sin oxígeno.

-¡Lo siento tanto!- dijo cuando vislumbró que el rubio se había manchado la camisa con el café –Dejaré de bromear, ¡lo prometo!-

El rubio le sonrió.

-No hay problema, todo está bien- le dijo el rubio, mientras intentaba secar el café sobre su camisa gris.

-Tengo que irme- dijo la muchacha, se levantó de su asiento y tomó su abrigo.

-Espera, ¡no te vayas!- le suplicó. La muchacha lo miró con ternura mientras el rubio también se ponía de pie y sacaba de su billetera unas monedas para cancelar la cuenta.

-Se me hace tarde, Draco- dijo ella. El rubio salió detrás de ella por la puerta del café y le tomó el brazo.

-Déjame llevarte- pidió, la chica rodó los ojos. –Vamos, solo te daré un aventón-

-Tendré que pensarlo- dijo ella, caminando calle abajo.

-Tamara…-

-Está bien, vamos- le dijo, el rubio le tomó la mano y la guío al centro comercial de nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10: C'est la vie

**_Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling_**

* * *

**Chapter 10: C'est la vie**

Cuando _El Profeta_ publicó aquellas fotografías, Hermione quedó estupefacta. La sección de celebridades mostraba a un galante y apuesto Malfoy, maduro, serio, elegante y cínico, junto a una mujer llamada Tamara Martelli. Cuya cara le parecía conocida y se veía al menos un par de años mayor que él; sus cabellos negros, largos y lacios hacían que luciera mayor de lo que era. No era raro, los Malfoys como cualquier otra familia de slytherins, siempre eran blanco fácil para las cámaras del mundo mágico.

No cabía en su asombro. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de reemplazarla de aquel modo?

_También tienes culpa. _Le dijo su conciencia. Cerró y dobló el diario para luego depositarlo en la basura. Estaba enojada, irritada y sobre todo ácida. Cosa que Brad notó de inmediato sin saber causa alguna.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó. Hermione intentó canalizar su ira pero dio poco resultado.

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué no lo estaría?- su tono de voz se quebró en el proceso.

-Vamos, Hermione. Te conozco- en seis meses juntos, ya Bradley había conocido todas las facetas de Hermione. Desde la más tierna y feliz hasta la más ácida y agresiva.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-

Brad quedó intranquilo esa mañana, y aquello, sin que Hermione se percatara, había conseguido debilitarlo emocionalmente.

Las inseguridades del moreno habían aumentado notablemente, sus celos y egoísmo crecían un poco más cada día y comenzó a sofocarla. Flores, chocolates, cenas, joyas y muchos otros bienes materiales implementó, pero para Hermione solo existía un hombre. Y ese hombre, se encontraba en Noruega, muy lejos de Inglaterra.

Una noche como cualquier otra, Hermione se encontraba en la cocina de Grimmauld Place 12. Preparaba cocoa caliente para sus dos mejores amigos y esperaba a Brad, que seguramente aparecería en cualquier instante. Estaba molesta, cansada de aquella relación. Cada vez que buscaba escapar, Brad conseguía convencerla de que no se fuera de su lado.

Odiaba tener sexo con Brad, se sentía sucia, utilizada. No era la misma cosa, y muy tarde se dio cuenta de que no amaba a Brad, no lo quería y no lo querría nunca. Al menos no de la manera en que quería a Draco.

Él era especial. Espontáneo, divertido y sobre todo el ser más interesante en la faz de la tierra. Era culto, inteligente, audaz y adorable, además de sensual. Hermione podía irse a la cama pensando en el gris plomo de sus ojos y despertar al día siguiente pensando en su sonrisa.

No conseguía agotarse.

Mas ahora, kilómetros conseguían separarlos y no solo representaban la distancia física, sino, emocional.

-Brad está aquí, Hermione- dijo Harry, desde el umbral de la cocina. Hermione suspiró audiblemente.

-Hazlo pasar-

Sirvió el cocoa caliente y lo llevó a la sala de estar sobre una bandeja. Había espolvoreado canela y pequeños malvaviscos en las tazas. Intentó lucir lo más tranquila posible, pero se notaba a leguas su incomodidad. Cuando pensaba en Brad solo quería huir.

-Hey, Brad- dijo ella cuando el muchacho entró a la sala, detrás de Harry.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó, y se acercó a abrazarla. La mirada suplicante que le dio Hermione a Harry, detrás del hombro de Brad, logró sacarle una risita al moreno de anteojos.

-Los dejo solos- dijo Harry y fue escaleras arriba hasta su dormitorio, Hermione se tensó.

El oxígeno se hizo pesado para Hermione, quien se llevó su taza a la boca y tomó un sorbo que quemó su lengua.

El muchacho la contemplaba de una manera babosa y repugnante.

-Te he citado aquí porque quiero que hablemos…- dijo Hermione, intentando sacar coraje de donde no había. El muchacho frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede, princesa?- preguntó, el estómago de Hermione se hizo minúsculo.

En su mente revoloteaban pensamientos contradictorios. Brad era un muchacho simpático, muy serio en sus relaciones, cariñoso y detallista. Pero después de ocho meses, Hermione no podía obligarse a quererlo, no conseguía aquel _click_.

Era sin duda guapo y un buen partido. Su familia lo amaba, pero ella sencillamente no podía.

-Creo que lo nuestro debe terminar- dijo de manera casi inaudible.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó, el muchacho se había exaltado.

-He dicho que creo que lo mejor para los dos es que cada quién siga su rumbo- dijo ella, después respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos.

Aquella mirada, azul cual cielo despejado, ahora estaba humedeciéndose.

-¿He hecho algo mal?- preguntó, poniéndose de pie –He intentado todo, llenarte de regalos, llevarte de viaje. Eres mi vida, Hermione-

-Es que no eres tú…- dijo ella. Aquello no había sonado tan cliché en su cabeza. El muchacho bufó.

-Es que claro. No eres tú, soy yo… Lógico- dijo él. Hermione soltó varias lágrimas, se sentía tan culpable.

-Bradley…- consiguió decir sin que se le quebrara la voz.

-Ahora no llores, Hermione. La víctima aquí soy yo- dijo el muchacho caminando hacia la chimenea. No quería verla a los ojos.

-Está bien, Brad. ¿Quieres sinceridad?- dijo ella. Aquel comentario de niño consentido había encendido la mecha que Hermione había intentado apagar.

-Pues, claro- le dijo él, volviéndose hacia ella y cruzándose de brazos.

-Estoy harta. Harta de obligarme a quererte aunque no sea así. Te tengo todo el aprecio del mundo, pero no consigo corresponderte- pausó, ordenaba las ideas en su cabeza, pero ya era tarde para hablarle con tacto. –Eres inseguro, celoso y egoísta. Basta que pase un fin de semana con mis amigos para que actúes diferente. Es agotador tener que siempre darte explicaciones, responder todas tus llamadas y tenerte siempre al tanto de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Hasta has intentado controlar mi dieta o mi forma de vestir-

-Jamás- dijo él –Te amo así como eres- Hermione bufó.

-¿Así como soy o así como quieres que sea?- preguntó –Basta que un día mí cabello tenga frizz o mi maquillaje esté corrido para que tengamos que irnos a casa-

-Tú no eres la víctima en todo esto- dijo él, intentando sacudirse la culpa.

-No me interesa quién sea la víctima-

-No puedes dejarme, no eres nadie sin mí- dijo él, moviendo la cabeza en negación.

-¿Quién lo dice?-preguntó ella, retándolo. El muchacho permaneció en silencio, pensando cómo responder a esa interrogante.

Ambos permanecieron así por severos minutos, Hermione no encontraba qué hacer.

-Brad, no estoy pidiendo que lo entiendas. Sencillamente lo mejor es que cada quién siga su camino, de ésta manera yo dejaría de causarte dolor- le dijo Hermione, había bajado su tono de voz a sabiendas de que era un momento difícil para él. Lo conocía perfectamente, sabía que su reacción iba a ser aquella en el momento que dijo sus primeras palabras de la tarde.

-Es injusto- dijo el muchacho. Dio algunos pasos hasta el sillón donde Hermione acababa de sentarse y se acomodó junto a ella.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella, observándolo profundamente. Analizando cada movimiento y cada gesto que el moreno realizaba.

-Amar a alguien que ama a otra persona- pausó –Estar ahí, darlo todo por esa persona…-

-Y que esa persona no lo valore- culminó ella la frase.

-C'est la vie- susurró el muchacho, con cierta amargura. Hermione no encontró el comentario adecuado para ese momento, así que optó por guardar silencio y colocar su mano sobre la de él.

El muchacho con delicadeza retiró su mano del agarre, cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio. Asimilando la situación.

-Estoy intentando convencerme de que esto es real- dijo Bradley, se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas. Hermione estaba decepcionada de cómo había dejado llegar aquello tan lejos.

Había herido irreparablemente a aquel joven, quién solo había sabido entregarle su corazón. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan desalmada sin percatarse?

-¿Es por él? Es por Malfoy, ¿cierto?- articuló Brad. Observándola expectante.

-Brad… No es cómo piensas…-

-Entonces dime-

-No sé cómo explicarlo- pausó la chica e intentó de nuevo tomarle la mano. El muchacho se levantó de su asiento con brusquedad.

-No me toques- le advirtió.

-Bradley…- las palabras de Hermione quedaron en el aire mientras el muchacho tomaba su abrigo y las llaves de su automóvil.

-Será mejor que me vaya- sentenció. La muchacha se puso de pie e intentó detenerlo pero en el momento en que iba a tomarle del brazo, el muchacho desapareció.

La ráfaga de viento apagó la chimenea y la sala de estar quedó silenciada. Lágrimas corrieron por su delicado rostro, lágrimas de remordimiento.

De esa manera, Bradley pasó a ser otro más de los que intentaron robar el corazón de Hermione. Otro del montón que intentó hasta el cansancio y nunca consiguió aquel corazón que estaba con el rubio, donde fuera que estuviese.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?- preguntó Ronald, horas después. Había irrumpido en la sala, encontrándose a una castaña acurrucada en posición fetal, el sillón le quedaba pequeño.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que había hablado con Ronald por última vez. Se encontraba siempre tan ocupada, que su lazo amistoso con él y con Harry se había quebrantado.

-Oh, Ronald- dijo ella. Cuando el pelirrojo vislumbró aquellos ojos castaños hinchados y enrojecidos, corrió en su ayuda. Acomodó su cuerpo junto a ella y rodeó con sus brazos.

-¡HARRY!- exclamó el muchacho, asustado. De inmediato se escucharon pasos apresurados desde la escalera.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó despavorido, con el cabello despeinado y los anteojos mal puestos.

-Intervención de mejores amigos-dijo Ron. Harry se movió apresuradamente a la cocina y regresó con un balde de helado de chocolate que había sacado del congelador y tres cucharillas.

-Vamos, Hermione- dijo Harry, colocando el helado sobre la mesita central de la sala de estar –Cómelo, solo un poco-

Hermione tomó la cucharilla luego de pensarlo varias veces y con delicadeza sacó un poco de helado para llevárselo a la boca.

-Ahora, cuéntanos- Harry dijo aquello con ligera impaciencia.

-Lo lastimé… Estuve tanto tiempo engañándolo…-

Los dos amigos se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos y luego volvieron sus miradas hacia ella.

-¿Infiel?- preguntó Ron de forma inoportuna, como era usual.

-Shhh, Ron- dijo Harry. Hermione soltó una risita.

-No, no hablo de eso- dijo ella, estaba un poco más calmada.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Ron. Hermione suspiró de manera audible.

-Intenté convencerme de que lo amaba… pero no resultó- pausó –Lo lastimé y no hay forma de repararlo-

Sus dos amigos aguardaron en silencio a que continuara.

-¡Digan algo!-

-Ohh, lo siento- dijo Harry, miraba incómodo a Ron –Le podría pasar a cualquiera-

-¿Durante ocho meses? No lo creo- dijo Ron, Harry y Hermione lo miraron con disgusto –Lo siento, tienes razón Harry. A cualquiera le sucede-

Hermione sonrió.

-Los extrañaba, chicos- murmuró.

-Nosotros a ti, Hermione- dijo Harry, mientras Ron le colocaba una mano en el hombro y le sonreía.


	11. Chapter 11: Pesadilla Recurrente

_**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Pesadilla Recurrente**

_-Draco- llamó aquella dulce voz. –Draco-_

_El momento se hacía eterno, tardó severos minutos en encontrar el origen de aquel llamado. Cuando la vio, su corazón dio un vuelco. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio, su voz se quebró de tanta emoción._

_-Siempre estoy aquí- dijo ella. Sus rizos caían sobre sus hombros con ligereza y la débil brisa los movía delicadamente. Vestía ropas blancas que con la luz cálida le agregaban un tono angelical._

_-No es así- le dijo él, acercándose a ella peligrosamente. Buscó el contacto alargando su mano para tocarla con las yemas de los dedos pero al llegar al cuerpo de la muchacha, sus dedos atravesaron la imagen._

Se despertó exaltado, respiraba con dificultad y gotas de sudor helado le recorrían el rostro y el cuerpo. A su lado permanecía la espalda desnuda y descubierta de una morena de piel pálida, espolvoreada con pecas graciosas. Respiraba profundamente mientras el rubio se levantaba de la cama y daba unos cuantos pasos en la oscuridad. Se acomodó en el marco del ventanal, por el cual se filtraba la luz de la luna. Tomó un cigarrillo de la caja que yacía en el mueble tocador y lo encendió.

Esa pesadilla se estaba volviendo recurrente y estaba asustándose. Dio varias caladas antes de que la muchacha en su cama diera vuelta y quedara de senos descubiertos. El rubio se acercó a la cama y la arropó mientras dormía.

Cómo le encantaba Tamara. Era extrovertida, traviesa, divertida, simpática y atenta. Pero había algo que faltaba en ella, inteligencia. Y aunque era buen sexo y solía ser muy atrevida, no representaba un reto. Solía siempre darle la razón y si discutía algo que el rubio dijera, solo tenía que ver con diseñadores famosos o cocteles. Era vacía, una niña mimada.

Sus amigos le envidiaban. La muchacha era hermosa físicamente y con una personalidad encantadora. Pero la verdad es que la mitad del trabajo siempre estaba hecho, su naturaleza era responsable de todo.

Siendo mitad veela podía conseguir que cualquier hombre le bajara el cielo, le regalara una constelación o le comprara una casa en la playa. Algo que tampoco le hacía falta, sus cuentas bancarias podían comprarlo todo; y lo que no podía, lo podían sus padres.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy se encontraban muy contentos de que su hijo al fin estuviera con alguien _a su altura, _como solían decir; y los señores Martelli lo estaban el doble. El rubio y su familia habían sido invitados ese año a pasar las fiestas en la mansión londinense de la familia Martelli; donde fueron recibidos como si fueran de la realeza.

_Como si mis padres ya no se creyeran la gran cosa, ahora esto. _

Para Draco, aquella parafernalia era demasiado excesiva y rayaba en lo ridículo. Se sentía en un circo y al parecer él era uno de los animales.

Un títere que sus padres habían creado y cuyas cuerdas eran sujetadas con fuerza.

El cigarrillo se terminó, tomó la cajetilla y el encendedor y se los llevó a los bolsillos del pantalón de su pijama. Calzó sus pantuflas afelpadas y salió al pasillo. Necesitaba salir de aquel dormitorio a como diera lugar, estaba harto de respirar el mismo oxígeno que Tamara.

Abrió solo un poco la puerta corrediza de la terraza y dejó entrar la fría brisa de la noche. El clima había mejorado un poco con el pasar de los días, pues la primavera estaba tocándole la puerta al tan ansiado verano.

Ahí encendió otro cigarrillo y dio una larga calada. Observó el reloj en la pared y daban las tres de la madrugada. Solo una cosa le daba vueltas en la cabeza y era ella. ¿Cómo era posible que después de un año siguiera robándole el sueño? ¿Por qué seguía atormentándolo cuando él intentaba seguir adelante?

Para él sólo existía ella, solo ella conseguía sanar las heridas que ella misma había producido. Solo ella podía hacerle la vida un poco más dulce. Con su sonrisa, con su mirada café, cálida, hermosa. Y es que Hermione lo era todo en una sola mujer, era lo mejor de ambos mundos. Divertida, hermosa, inteligente. Lo era todo.

_Ya basta Draco Malfoy, es hora de que detengas todo esto. _Se dijo a sí mismo pero estaba muy seguro de que era imposible. La única solución era recuperarla.

-¿Qué sucede, Draqui?- preguntó aquella voz dulce como la miel, estaba empalagado.

La chica se había acercado a él, completamente desnuda y lo había abrazado por la espalda.

-No sucede nada, ahora permíteme estar a solas- le dijo, intentando disimular su temperamento.

-Vamos a la cama, ¿sí?- le preguntó la muchacha, acariciando con sus manos desde el pecho del muchacho hasta llegar a su parte más baja y con delicadeza lo apretó.

-¡Te he dicho que me dejes a solas!- exclamó irritado. Su furia se acumuló en su rostro, tornándose rojo como un tomate. El tono de voz tan elevado había exaltado a Tamara; nunca antes había hecho algo de ese tipo.

-¿Draco?- pausó, el rubio la miraba profundamente con rabia –Amor… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hice algo malo?- preguntó mientras tomaba la bata de dormir que había traído consigo y la vestía rápidamente. El satén púrpura brillaba con la luz que entraba desde la terraza.

-¿No entiendes lo que significa?- dijo el rubio con sarcasmo –Déjame solo-

-Lo mejor será que me vaya a casa- dijo ella mientras se frotaba los brazos para calentarse.

-Te llevare en la mañana, vuelve a la cama- se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-Pero… Draco…- murmuró, se acercó peligrosamente a él y lo obligó a mirarla de frente. Posó sus delgadas y frías manos en las mejillas del rubio y lo miró con ternura. El muchacho inmediatamente se quitó sus manos de encima con rudeza pero sin hacerle daño.

-Tamara, por favor. Déjame solo-

Tamara cabizbaja se dio por vencida y volvió a la cama.

Ahora la culpa por aquel episodio lo estaba matando y después de un cigarrillo más no pudo seguirlo soportando; con rapidez volvió al dormitorio y se metió a la cama, abrazándola, confortándola entre sus brazos.

-No llores, Tammy- susurró en su oído –Estoy arrepentido, lo siento-

La muchacha intentaba apaciguar su llanto pero no paraba. Sus ojos color agua, contaminados en lágrimas, lo miraban entristecidos.

-¿De verdad querías estar solo, Draco?- preguntó entre sollozos, el muchacho la apretujó más contra su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con la yema de su dedo índice.

-Por supuesto que no, solo me sorprendiste en un mal momento- dijo él, intentaba a como diera lugar sacarse la culpa de encima; aquello no iba a conseguirlo.

-Te amo, Draco- dijo ella. El rubio por impulso correspondió:

-Yo a ti, Tamara-

La muchacha se puso cómoda en su abrazo y se quedó profundamente dormida. El muchacho pasó la noche en vela, sin poder moverse de su posición, sin saber qué hacer.

_Maldita sea, Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo te dejaste dominar por la culpa de esa manera? Ahora no hay marcha atrás. _

Retumbaban ideas descabelladas dentro de su retorcida mente, como fingir una enfermedad, huir como un cobarde o decirle la verdad. Esa dolorosa y cruda verdad.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento y no podía evitar imaginarse a Hermione. Recuerdos de sus innumerables encuentros daban vueltas, se reproducían en su imaginación al derecho y al revés. Recuerdos tan vívidos que podía sentir su piel, embriagarse en su aroma, fundirse en sus labios.

Poco tiempo después se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando.

_-¿Draco? ¿Estás ahí?- preguntaba su dulce voz pero el rubio no conseguía ver nada. Estaba a oscuras._

_-No consigo ver una mierda- dijo desganado. De la nada, comenzaron a encenderse velas una por una. Se iluminó lo que parecía ser el dormitorio de Hermione. El muchacho se incorporó en la cama y la observó en el umbral del baño. _

_-Ven aquí- dijo ella, el muchacho sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y acudió a su llamado. La besó, como había hecho tantas veces, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de aquel ansiado momento._

_Aquel beso consiguió confundirlo. Podía sentir a Hermione pero sus besos no eran los mismos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unas manos delicadas y frías, con __**u**__ñ__**as**__ largas y puntiagudas; alzó la vista y se encontró con una criatura extraña cuyos ojos aguamarina taladraban los propios y cuyos cabellos negros lacios caían sobre sus hombros desnudos._

_-Tú no eres Hermione- le dijo, alejándose de ella. Forzado a caminar en reversa._

-¡¿Quién es Hermione?!- exclamó Tamara, devolviéndolo a la realidad. El muchacho se levantó velozmente y abrió sus ojos como pudo, aunque la luz solar que se filtraba desde el ventanal era cegadora.

Tomó su varita, que yacía en la mesita de noche y murmuró un hechizo que Tamara no logró entender. Las cortinas se cerraron de inmediato.

-Hermione es….-


	12. Chapter 12: Ahora Sí

_**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Ahora sí**

-El amor de mi vida- dijo Draco, sin pensarlo dos veces y después cayó en cuenta de que había metido la pata. La muchacha se levantó indignada mientras el rubio hacía lo mismo, medio despierto y medio dormido.

-No puedo creerlo, debes estar bromeando ¿cierto?- dijo ella, el cinismo reinaba sobre su tono de voz. Se movía de un lado a otro junto al ventanal, negando con la cabeza.

-Lo siento tanto, Tammy, no era mi intención- dijo el rubio, disculpándose mientras se acercaba a ella y le colocaba las manos sobre sus delgados hombros.

-No me toques, Draco Malfoy. No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme jamás- dijo ella, escupiendo cada palabra con el enojo que tenía.

-Tammy…- dijo el muchacho, haciendo lo posible para que lo perdonara. La muchacha comenzó a vestir sus ropas que reposaban sobre el mueble tocador.

-Tamara- dijo ella, corrigiéndolo –No vuelvas a decirme Tammy-

-Tamara lo siento, de verdad, no quería decir eso-

-No querías decirlo pero de igual forma lo sientes. Soy una estúpida, creí en ti…- dijo ella cuando lágrimas brotaron, era incapaz de detenerlas.

-Cuando dije que te amaba de verdad lo sentía- dijo él, mintiendo.

-No te creo ni una palabra- masculló la morena mientras terminaba de ponerse su abrigo. Tomó las ropas del rubio y se las lanzó –Tienes que llevarme a mi casa-

El rubio, a regañadientes, vistió sus jeans y suéter. Tomó las llaves de su auto y condujo a la muchacha hasta el estacionamiento, en el sótano. Encendió la calefacción y en silencio condujo hasta la mansión de los Martelli.

-El mundo va a enterarse de esto- dijo ella –Créeme, nadie juega con una Martelli y sale ileso-

El muchacho arqueó una ceja, confundido.

-Es que creía que de verdad yo hubiese salido contigo en primer lugar, ¿no?- preguntó ella –Eres aburrido, demasiado serio para mi gusto. Y nunca conseguiste complacerme, no como tus amigos-

Malfoy enfureció.

-¿Es que creías que tampoco me conocían?- bufó –Por favor, Draco. Hice todo para llegar a ti-

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó él, furioso. La muchacha se asustó pero quiso seguir con su historia, no iba a dejar que él pisoteara su orgullo.

-Que mi familia y la tuya nunca se llevaron bien, por siglos. Y que gracias a ti, ahora sé los proyectos secretos de las industrias Malfoy… Quiere decir que- el muchacho la interrumpió en ese instante.

-Debí haberlo sabido- dijo él, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-¿De verdad te tragaste la historia de la niña rica y tonta?- bufó otra vez.

-Sal del auto- murmuró, sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿Qué? Estamos en medio de la nieve, en la nada- dijo ella y el sonido del seguro de su puerta hizo un click.

-Sal de mi auto- dijo, la muchacha no tuvo de otra que obedecer y al salir cerró la puerta tras de sí.

_Como si no pudiera aparecerse en su casa. _Pensó. Era en verdad una tonta.

De forma casi automática, oprimió un botón en el volante del auto y esperó el sonido del comando de voz.

-Llamada telefónica, Narcissa Malfoy-

En pocos segundos su madre respondió al otro lado del teléfono:

-¿Sí?- preguntó, su voz sonaba dulce y calmada.

-Madre, ¿todo bien?- preguntó el rubio. Su madre suspiró al otro lado.

-Completamente sola… ¿No querrás volver a casa?- preguntó, el rubio se sorprendió.

-Pues enhorabuena, tengo que hablarte de algo muy serio. Por favor, dile a papá que necesito hablar con ambos hoy mismo. Estaré allá en dos horas-

-¿Qué sucede, querido?- pausó –Ha de ser grave-

-Hasta entonces, madre-

Volvió a oprimir el botón para finalizar la llamada. Ahora sus emociones comenzaban a fluir mientras su euforia comenzaba a elevarse. Estaba feliz, demasiado feliz de que aquella farsa había terminado, aquello que había empezado solamente para pasar el rato. Estaba tan cansado de aparentar, de fingir amar a alguien que nunca llenaría el vacío que Hermione había dejado. Y aunque Tamara le había brindado noches divertidas y diferentes, nunca quedaba satisfecho.

A veces por la mañana, deseaba abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la nariz de Hermione rozando su barbilla, los lunares de su espalda trazando un camino hasta sus hombros, sus brazos ceñidos a su cuerpo o sus rizos esparcidos en la almohada. Pero cada vez que despertaba tenía que encontrarse con aquellos cabellos negros lacios, sin gracia; aquel vacío.

Al fin, había terminado. Era libre de estar con quien quisiera.

Solo que para ese momento, había un asunto muy importante que resolver.

Aparcó el deportivo en el estacionamiento y volvió a su departamento. Sacó su varita y con un movimiento muy rápido y unas palabritas que ni se escucharon, todo el mobiliario, lámparas, electrodomésticos y pertenencias del muchacho comenzaron a revolotear por los aires, empacándose solas en varias cajas que había sacado del armario de la cocina.

Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente limpiara su piel y sus penas. Tenía mil ideas en la cabeza y no podía desarrollarlas todas al mismo tiempo. Por un lado Hermione y por el otro, la situación de los Martelli y las industrias Malfoy.

Salió de la ducha y vistió un pantalón negro casual, una camisa abotonada del mismo color y corbata. Sobre esto, un sobretodo gris y sus zapatos bien lustrados.

Al salir del dormitorio, todo estaba empacado. Sacó de nuevo su varita y con un movimiento sus cosas habían sido enviadas a su antiguo dormitorio en la Mansión Malfoy. Ahora que estaba todo listo, era hora de irse.

Apareció en la entrada de su casa.

Imponente, elegante, con gustos bastante góticos. Esa era la fachada de la mansión.

Ahora que el muchacho no estaba en casa, su madre había ordenado dejar de regar las flores, por ende, el jardín se encontraba seco y lúgubre. Se sacó el abrigo, había comenzado a transpirar. El frío de Inglaterra no se comparaba con el de Noruega.

Al detenerse junto a la entrada, la puerta se abrió sin siquiera accionar el timbre.

Se lanzó sobre él, la delgada Narcissa Malfoy. Sus huesudas manos se aferraron al cuello del muchacho, quien la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba más delgada y pálida, canas comenzaban a llenar su cabello y ojeras le cubrían los ojos. Vertía una túnica de cuello de tortuga color verde esmeraldas y en un lado del cuello se veía un moretón mal cubierto por el maquillaje.

_Ha estado golpeándola de nuevo. _Dedujo de inmediato. Le hirvió la sangre.

-Adelante hijo, es tu casa, pasa- dijo la mujer, eufórica. Draco dio unos cuantos pasos en silencio y luego se detuvo. La mujer se volvió hacia él y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Sucede algo, Draco?- preguntó minutos después.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué enviarme al polo norte?- dijo el muchacho, molesto. Lanzó al suelo el abrigo que se había quitado de encima y la miró fijamente con los ojos enrojecidos. –Cuando sabías que mi lugar estaba aquí, con la persona que amaba. Pero decidiste pisotear mi opinión, decidiste bajar la cabeza y obedecer órdenes de mi padre…-

-Hijo…- dijo ella, acercándose a él y tomándole el rostro –Mírame-

El muchacho no quería hacerlo pero se vio obligado.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que es muy bonito estar diez meses en medio de la nada, solo? Cuando el frío te cala los huesos y no hay nadie con quien platicar un rato…- dijo él, y en verdad no había hecho ningún amigo además de Tamara, quien no necesariamente era su amiga.

-Pero… Draco… ¿Y Tamara? ¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó confusa.

-No lo soporté más, era demasiado, Madre. Bien sabes que no la quería ni un poco- dijo él. La mujer lo miró desconcertada.

-Pero es una muchacha encantadora, adorable, hermosa y educada-

-Pero no es Hermione Granger, madre- dijo él. La mujer frunció el ceño de inmediato.

-¿Sigues pensando en esa sangre sucia?- preguntó, arrastrando las palabras con desprecio. _De tal palo, tal astilla._

-No te atrevas a insultarla- dijo él –Al menos no es ella la que va a hundir nuestras industrias-

-¿Qué has dicho, Draco?- la voz grave de Lucius Malfoy retumbó en la sala. El rubio se volvió de inmediato a su padre, observando la silueta del canoso y pálido hombre. Cuyos cabellos largos llegaban a sus omoplatos.

-Eso he dicho. De no ser por su ingeniosa idea de enviarme lejos, nada de esto habría sucedido- dijo el muchacho, su nariz había comenzado a gotear pero retenía la impotencia. No iba a dejarse ver así por su padre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el señor.

-Tamara Martelli conseguirá manera de hundirnos- pausó –Todo era un plan de sus padres para llegar a nosotros…-

-Estoy es grave- dijo la mujer, quien estaba a un lado de Draco.

-De no haber sido por ti- dijo Lucius, levantando el bastón que llevaba en su mano derecha para golpear a la mujer en el vientre pero Draco fue más rápido y se interpuso, llevando el golpe en un costado. El viejo Malfoy lo observó dudoso.

-Estoy harto de esta basura- dijo, tomando entre sus manos el bastón y lanzándolo contra una de las paredes forrada en tapices costosos e importados –Sé un hombre por primera vez en tu vida y pelea con alguien que tenga poder de defenderse-

Se acercó al viejo y muy cerca le dijo:

-Así que muestra un poco de respeto, pues esa mujer a la que golpeas y maltratas, es mi madre. Y no volveré a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima- amenazó.

-Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes- dijo el vejete. A Draco le hervía la sangre de arriba a abajo, sus mejillas quemaban de ira.

-Pues si no te parece, entonces busca alguien que te ayude a tener en pie estas industrias, pues esas son mis reglas-

El viejo meditó severos segundos y luego observó a su mujer, quien lloraba sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra el muro. Lloraba desconsoladamente.

Se arrepintió, por primera vez en su vida el hombre soltó una lágrima frente a su hijo. Se lanzó de rodillas al piso y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Narcissa… Lo siento- dijo entre lágrimas. El muchacho salió de allí, llevándose el bastón, ya hecho trizas y su abrigo. No tenía ganas de seguir en esa mansión. Así que cruzó el jardín, hasta el estacionamiento y se subió a uno de sus autos. Lujoso, plateado y deportivo. Digno de él. Encendió el automóvil, que ronroneó cual jaguar y luego decidido a tomar rumbo hacia Grimmauld Place 12 pensó:

_Ahora sí, Hermione, ahora sí._


	13. Chapter 13: Reencuentro Inesperado

_**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Reencuentro Inesperado**

Aquel día había resultado demasiado largo. Nada comparado con las semanas anteriores. Hermione estaba disminuyendo su rendimiento notablemente en la universidad y es que no conseguía concentrarse. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, había descuidado su imagen y sentía que estaba más gorda.

Sus amigos intentaban animarla pero, al fin y al cabo, cada uno tenía su propia vida. Ginny se había graduado y por fin vivía en Grimmauld Place 12. Eso significaba dos cosas: Harry estaba feliz y Hermione dormiría menos por el sonido del vaivén que la cabecera de la cama del moreno hacía cada noche por indefinido tiempo.

Estaba deprimida, se sentía más sola que nunca y seguía sin superar a Malfoy.

_-Hermione, es hora de que consigas un nuevo novio- dijo Ginny, como siempre intentando sacar a la castaña de sus cabales._

_-Y es hora de que tú cierres la boca-_

_El silencio se hizo presente en el comedor. Ron y Harry se miraron fijamente, asombrados por la agresividad de Hermione._

_-Sólo quería ayudar- dijo Ginny, haciéndose la víctima._

_-O estás desesperada porque me vaya de este lugar- dijo Hermione, fundiendo cada célula de su cuerpo con su dura mirada._

_-Que amargada- dijo la pelirroja. Hermione se puso de pie bruscamente._

_-No pienso decirte nada más, no quiero ofender a nadie- pausó, tomó su libro y su taza de té con leche y caminó hacia la salida –Buenas noches chicos-_

_-Chau- dijo Ron._

Ese fue tan solo uno de los tantos roces que tuvo con Ginny Weasley, obviamente celosa de que la castaña hubiese pasado tanto tiempo a solas con Harry mientras ella se encontraba en Hogwarts.

Por más que la muchacha no quería verse afectada, cada vez quería salir menos de su dormitorio. Tener riñas con la delgada pelirroja estaba agotando toda su en energía. Solía reírse entre dientes cuando la muchacha se vestía de forma _sensual._ Pues parecía una escoba con falda.

Una noche, como cualquier otra, cuando el frío le calaba los huesos y lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, escuchó un estruendo escaleras abajo. El temor inundó su cuerpo y las lágrimas cesaron de golpe.

Se levantó asustada y bajó las escaleras apenas descalza y empuñando su varita.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando vislumbró una sombra gracias a la luz de la luna. Delgada, cabellos platinados y piel muy blanca. Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando así que siguió aquella sombra hasta la cocina. El muchacho no encendió la luz, solo siguió su caminar. Hermione hacía lo posible por contener los sollozos que su garganta guardaba, pero llegó a tal punto que no pudo soportarlo más.

-¿Estoy soñando? – preguntó en voz alta, su voz era gruesa a causa del llanto contenido.

El muchacho se sobresaltó y sin querer empujó varias cacerolas al suelo. Sonrió, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo mientras se daba vuelta y le miraba fijamente.

Ahí estaba, con su camisola de dormir y sus rizos alborotados, la mujer que le quitaba el sueño.

-No lo creo- dijo él. Con esa voz tan dulce y embriagadora. Hermione estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la emoción –Ven aquí, niña-

Hermione se apresuró a caer en sus brazos. Aquellos brazos, cálidos. El muchacho se dedicó a abrazarla, a sentir su corazón latir desbocado.

La muchacha lloró, lloró de la emoción. Jamás había estado tan feliz en su vida y no se hubiera imaginado verlo de nuevo. Aquellas inseguridades, aquellos pensamientos negativos, aquella tristeza, desaparecieron por un momento y todo parecía encajar en su lugar.

-No me dejes, no otra vez- le susurró la muchacha, con la voz entrecortada.

El muchacho la miró fijamente, directo a los ojos. Sintió como aquella mirada le transmitía todo el dolor que él había sentido.

-Tranquila, no pasará otra vez- le dijo él, calmado. Su voz disimulaba todas las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo –Te extrañé-

-Yo a ti, no te imaginas cuanto…-

El muchacho la tomó con delicadeza por la barbilla, obligándola a acercarse a su rostro y la besó. La besó delicadamente, como si fuera una figurita de porcelana muy frágil. La muchacha se amarró a su cuello con ambos brazos y acarició sus cabellos. Como si aquel beso fuera el último, tomó mucho tiempo para acabarse.

La muchacha lo detuvo y se puso de pie, mirándolo con picardía. El rubio sonrió mientras comenzaba a acariciar su muslo derecho por debajo de la camisola. Aquel muslo suave, terso. Ansiaba tocar toda su piel, ansiaba recorrerla hasta el más escondido recoveco.

Con rapidez la castaña se dio vuelta y lo llevó de la mano, como si el muchacho no supiera el camino. El dormitorio aguardaba en el piso de arriba mientras en silencio subían las escaleras, aguantando las ganas de besarse. Parecían ninjas en la noche, agentes secretos o un par de amantes escapando de algún lugar.

Muy silenciosamente giró la perilla y lo dejó pasar, la habitación estaba pintada de otros colores, había cambiado los muebles y una red de luces navideñas dentro de esferas de papel blanco decoraban la cabecera de la cama. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y luego se lanzó a sus brazos.

Los besos apasionados se hicieron presentes mientras el calor aumentaba en la habitación, la ropa comenzaba a sobrar en aquella escena. Poco a poco prendas fueron cayendo al suelo, sin el mayor cuidado. El torso del rubio, ahora más trabajado que antes, se encontraba desnudo sobre ella, para su deleite.

Admirada se dejó hacer, se dejó llevar por aquel momento. Estaba con él de nuevo, estaba conectada a él de la forma más carnal y salvaje.

Agradecía a Merlín, agradecía a Morgana y a todos los dioses griegos por aquello. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era feliz de nuevo. No había nada que pudiese sacarla de aquel lugar, de aquel momento. Millones de recuerdos llovieron mientras que su cuerpo procesaba imágenes nuevas.

El rubio por su lado, no podía dejar de besarla ni de recorrer su cuerpo de todas las maneras posibles. Su piel tersa y pecosa olía a duraznos. Sus cabellos rizados reposaban en la almohada mientras la llevaba a lugares que no se había imaginado. La muchacha rasgaba su espalda, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutado cada segundo.

No podía comparar a Tamara con aquello. Tamara era una Barbie más, una muñeca fabricada por el dinero y la sociedad. No tenía nada de personalidad, pero ¿Hermione?, Hermione era ella.

La perfección estaba en sus imperfecciones, era algo más allá. La amaba, tan sanamente, tan intensamente. Era algo que con palabras no podía explicarle, por ello, cada vez que _estaba _con ella de aquella manera, intentaba demostrarle así todo lo que sentía.

La muchacha arqueó su espalda y todos sus huesos crujieron.

Agotado de aquel encuentro, después del ansiado momento, cayó con delicadeza sobre ella, colocando su barbilla entre los senos de la muchacha.

-Te amo, Hermione-

Ella sonrió y se sonrojó mientras con ambas manos acariciaba las orejas del muchacho.

-Yo a ti-

-Eres como tinta indeleble, escribiste en mí recuerdos que son imposibles de borrar… Me manchaste- murmuró, sonriéndole, aún extasiado.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó ella, divertida.

-Te extrañe, ¿lo dije ya?-

-Pues…- jugó haciéndose de pensativa –Creo que no-

-Mentirosa- dijo el muchacho entre risas.

-Estás…- Hermione se sonrojó antes de decirlo –Estupendamente-

El muchacho se sonrojó esta vez.

-Tú no estás tan mal- dijo él, bromeando. La muchacha fingió sorpresa y luego soltó una risita.

-Eres un caso especial-

-¿Qué tan especial?- preguntó él, arqueando una ceja. No pretendía moverse de su posición, estaba demasiado cómodo.

-El amor de mi vida-

-El amor de tu vida… Qué lindo suena- murmuró el muchacho –Me parece haberme referido a ti de esa manera esta mañana –Somos uno-

-Somos más que eso-

-Quisiera que este momento fuese infinito- dijo ella, el muchacho la observó fijamente, nuevas pecas habían aparecido en su pecho y mejillas.

-Lo es- dijo él –Cuando estoy contigo, el tiempo se detiene. Cuando te sonrojas, el reloj da vuelta hacia atrás-

-Qué poético-

-Demasiado tiempo separados, mis momentos románticos están acumulados- dijo él, sonriéndole de medio lado.

-Ven aquí- le dijo ella, el muchacho se levantó un poco y ella se deslizó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron al mismo nivel.

Lo besó dulcemente mientras con sus dedos acariciaba su caja torácica, el muchacho se estremeció cuando los dedos de la muchacha llegaron a su espalda baja y con picardía apretaron su trasero.

-¿Lista para otra ronda?- preguntó pícaro.

-Nací lista-


	14. Chapter 14: Ginny, relájate

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Ginny, relájate.**

Despertó agitada, sudor cubría su cuerpo y sentía su entrepierna arder.

Sin abrir sus ojos intentó darse vuelta en la cama pero se encontraba aprisionada. Aun sin abrir sus ojos, movió su brazo libre para palpar y sintió la piel del abdomen del rubio. Suave y tersa, tibia.

Abrió sus ojos, lentamente, confiada. Volvió la mirada hacia sus ojos grises, que la miraban apaciblemente.

-Buen día, linda- dijo el muchacho. Su tono de voz era más dulce que la miel.

-Buen día, Draco- dijo ella, sonriendo. Se acomodó más junto a su cuerpo, desnudo -¿Cómo dormiste?-

-¿Dormir?- bufó y soltó una risita nerviosa -¿A eso le dices dormir?-

-Estoy adolorida- dijo ella, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

El chico la apretó contra sí para reconfortarla.

-No eres la única- le sonrió, su mirada irradiaba felicidad –Aunque es un dolor satisfactorio- dijo.

-¿Cómo un tatuaje?- preguntó ella.

-Mejor que eso, linda. Mucho mejor-

De repente se escucharon golpes a la puerta.

-¿Hermione?-

La voz de Harry se filtró con dificultad por debajo de la puerta.

-Ella no está sola ahí, Harry- dijo Ginny, su voz venenosa y aguda taladró los oídos de Hermione quien de inmediato se levantó y corrió al baño. Vistió su camisola y luego su bata de dormir. Draco se quedó en la cama, muy cómodo.

-Muévete- susurró Hermione, el muchacho hizo caso omiso.

-¿Vas a meterme en el armario o bajo la cama?- preguntó, no tuvo intención de pasar desapercibido –Vamos, abre la puerta-

La muchacha negó con la cabeza mientras le entregaba sus pantalones y ropa interior.

-Al menos vístete-

-¿HERMIONE? ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?-

-Un momento, Harry- pidió la muchacha, quien caminaba bruscamente de un lado a otro mientras el rubio se tomaba su tiempo para abrochar el pantalón.

-Alohomora- se escuchó la voz de Ginny. La cerradura de inmediato hizo un click y Harry entró a la habitación seguido por ella.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Ginny, observando con sus ojos cafés desmesuradamente abiertos, disfrutando de la vista. Un Draco Malfoy, despeinado y semidesnudo. No podía comparar el cuerpo de su novio con el de aquel adonis.

-Ahh, eres tú- dijo Harry. Hermione le lanzó al rubio una mirada asesina y el muchacho se colocó su camiseta de inmediato.

-¿Qué querías, Harry?- preguntó la castaña con cinismo.

-Ginny estaba nerviosa de que algún desconocido estuviera en la casa- dijo él, la pelirroja observó a Hermione con odio.

-Como pueden ver, estaba equivocada. Así que si por favor nos dejan a solas…-

-No he podido dormir bien a causa de ustedes y sus ruidos- dijo Ginny –Ha sido horrible, Harry-

Harry la observó con desdén y luego miró a Malfoy. Estaba seguro de que no había escuchado nada y Hermione estaba el doble de segura. Hacían días que había silenciado la habitación, no podía descargar su ira hacia ella más que gritando o reproduciendo música a todo volumen y fortuitamente, el hechizo podía durar mucho tiempo.

Hermione cruzó sus brazos y observó con una ceja arqueada a la pelirroja. Malfoy, completamente vestido, se posicionó a su lado y extendió su mano a Harry, que la estrechó.

-¡HARRY POTTER! ¿Estás premiando lo que hacen?- exclamó la pelirroja exaltada. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse de ella en su cara –NI TE ATREVAS A REIRTE DE MI, HERMIONE GRANGER-

Malfoy inmediatamente la fundió con la mirada.

-Eh, niña- dijo para llamar su atención –Cierra la boca, levantando la voz demuestras tu lado ordinario. Compórtate- Le guiñó un ojo a Harry sin que ella se diera cuenta, para que supiera que solo bromeaba.

-Es injusto no poder descansar porque a ustedes les dé la gana de tener sexo- intentó excusarse ella, Hermione bufó.

-No vengas con eso, Ginny. No tienes moral de reclamar- dijo ella, la pelirroja abrió su boca en forma de O y el moreno impidió que dijera otra palabra.

-Ginny, relájate. Tienes ya bastante tiempo queriendo que Hermione salga de Grimmauld Place. Y no dejaré que se vaya a causa de ti- dijo –Es mi mejor amiga, y si no te gusta, la puerta está abierta-

-No voy a darle el gusto a Hermione- sentenció.

-Ningún gusto, Ginny. Aquí yo no estoy exigiendo que te vayas, ni me puedo imaginar eso. Pero que respetes mi espacio y dejes de entrometerte en mi vida sería un alivio- dijo Hermione esta vez, sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

Malfoy acarició sus hombros y juntó su cuerpo al de ella para reconfortarla.

-Éramos amigas, y tus malditos celos te comen viva- dijo Hermione, Ginny ni siquiera movió un dedo.

-No vale la pena que desperdicies tus lágrimas, cielo- le dijo Draco de forma audible, la pelirroja sencillamente le dio la espalda y salió al corredor. Harry, quien se encogió de hombros, salió tras ella.

-Ven- le dijo Draco, extendiendo sus brazos. Hermione con varita en mano murmuró un hechizo que el rubio no consiguió escuchar y la puerta se cerró lentamente.

La muchacha se dejó abrazar, acurrucándose en su pecho cual niña pequeña.

-No tienes que quedarte…- dijo el muchacho. Hermione detuvo su llanto un momento mientras elevaba la mirada. –Hablo en serio…-

-¿Y a dónde iría?- pausó –no quiero volver a casa de mis padres, no puedo pagar un lugar para mí sola…-

-A dónde vayas no tendrás que pagar nada. Irás conmigo-

-No podría hacer eso…- dijo ella, separando el abrazo.

El muchacho no dudó en tomarla del brazo para acercarla hacia él.

-Vamos, dulzura. Algún día lo harás, sea ahora o después- dijo –En algún momento serás la señora Malfoy-

Hermione se estremeció.

-No puedo dejar a mis amigos- susurró, bajando la mirada.

-Está bien, lo respeto. No tienes que abandonarlos para siempre…- dijo él –Empaca para una semana, solo una- dijo, rogándole con la mirada mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

-¿De qué serviría?- preguntó.

-Necesito de tu ayuda… Más bien, el futuro de la compañía de mis padres te necesita- dijo muy rápidamente, arrastrando con nervios aquellas palabras.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la muchacha extrañada.

-Bueno…- dijo él.

-Sin rodeos, Draco- pidió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tamara… Me sacó información crucial y ahora está por usarla en contra de nuestras industrias- dijo él, observándola seriamente.

-¡Esa mujer está loca si piensa que conseguirá lo que se propone!- exclamó Hermione, mientras comenzaba a abrir y cerrar cajones, extrayendo diferentes prendas y metiéndolas dentro de una mochila.

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó esperanzado.

-No quiero una palabra de tus padres hacia mí que sea despectiva, porque si no, puedo aliarme con aquella mujer y hundirlos- dijo la muchacha, refunfuñando. El rubio la miró con sorpresa –Estoy bromeando, tontuelo- se carcajeó ella –No podría hacerte eso-

El rubio suspiró con alivio.

-Lo que la reina pida, la reina lo tendrá- dijo él, acercándose a abrazarla por la espalda, le besó el cuello con delicadeza, erizando los vellos de su nuca.

Hermione se dio vuelta y besó sus labios dulcemente, luego se apartó y señaló con su varita la bañera, que de inmediato comenzó a llenarse con agua caliente. El vapor llenó rápidamente el cuarto de baño.

-¿Te apetece un baño? Como los de antes- preguntó ella, picardía brotaba de sus ojos.

El muchacho le sonrió con la misma picardía.

-Me parece que sí, aunque no estoy recuperado de anoche, lo puedo intentar- le sonrió de nuevo al final de la frase, arqueando una ceja.

Se acercó a ella lo más sigiloso posible, mirándola directamente a los ojos y casi sin parpadear. Aquellas orbes grises plomo irradiaban no solo deseo, si no confianza, compromiso, complicidad.

-Ven aquí- le dijo ella, tomándole la mano y obligándolo a seguirla hasta el baño. La castaña dejó caer su bata de dormir mientras cerraba la llave del agua, la bañera llena de burbujas estaba lista, caliente. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a sacarle la camiseta al rubio, después se deshizo del pantalón y ambos entraron a la bañera.

La muchacha se posicionó de espaldas a él, quien encajó su barbilla en la clavícula pecosa de la castaña. El agua tibia relajó los músculos de ambos, mientras ahí tan solo besos endulzaban el ambiente.

-Verás que serán dos semanas de trabajo bien pagado- dijo el rubio, la muchacha se dio vuelta para mirarlo con reproche.

-No quiero tu dinero- le dijo, el rubio se carcajeó.

-¿Quién dijo dinero?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja. La muchacha sintió en aquel preciso momento una ola de adrenalina recorrer sus entrañas que la llevó a soltar una enorme carcajada y sus mejillas se tornaron color de rosa.

Una de las cosas que Draco Malfoy siempre admiraría de aquella hermosa mujer era su sencilla manera de sonreir, sus mejillas sonrojadas cual niña, aquel aire juvenil que tenía. Eran jóvenes, si, pero ella conseguía alivianarle sus pesares con tan solo parpadear. Aquella forma de respirar, aquel aroma a duraznos que su cabello soltaba por las noches.

Se sentía suyo y se encargaba de hacerla sentirse suya a cada momento.

-Calla, Draco- dijo entre risitas.

-Dame un beso- le dijo él esta vez, tomándola por la barbilla. La muchacha se dio vuelta y se posicionó sobre él. Sin que el muchacho pudiera decir algo más, besos de ella llenarían su rostro y así comenzaría otra batalla de poder en el que el amor siempre triunfaría.


	15. Chapter 15: La Mansión Malfoy

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: La Mansión Malfoy.**

Y así fue. Aquél día había comenzado muy temprano. Hermione tomó su valija y su bolsa y las colocó en el auto de Draco, quien la esperaba dentro del mismo cambiando la estación de radio.

-Todo listo- le dijo al muchacho y luego se adentró en Grimmauld Place 12 para despedirse de Ron y Harry. No estaba segura de cuando regresaría, pero de igual manera mantuvo su habitación cerrada y guardó su llave.

-Chicos, espero volver pronto- dijo ella, Ron le sonrió mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-Te veremos por ahí- dijo Harry esta vez, Ginny le hizo una morisqueta entre sonrisa y disgusto.

Salió de la casa y se subió al coche, ni lenta ni perezosa, y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿El viaje es corto?, ¿Tu casa es aquí en Londres?- preguntó ella, su ignorancia acerca de la ubicación de aquella _humilde_ morada de los Malfoy era inmensa.

-Ya estuviste ahí- dijo Malfoy –Yo lo recuerdo-

Hermione sonrió ante el gesto del muchacho, pero habían noches frías en que aún sentía aquel miedo que sintió en aquel lugar.

-Nunca supe su ubicación, nos secuestraron- dijo ella, seriamente. Malfoy notó su cambio de semblante.

-Ehh, princesa, estarás bien. Estás conmigo- le dijo, poniendo su mano sobre una de las rodillas de ella, intentando reconfortarla. –Enciende la radio, vamos a cantar un buen rato. La Mansión Malfoy queda en Wiltshire, a una hora y media de aquí si no hay mucho tráfico-

No esperaban quedarse atrapados en el congestionamiento típico del fin de semana.

-Creo que hemos escuchado esta canción más de tres veces- le dijo Draco, Hermione soltó una risita traviesa.

-Te la dedico- dijo ella, Malfoy tuvo una extraña expresión por un momento, sorprendido.

La muchacha comenzó a cantarla:

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

Malfoy se partió en risas, sus nervios se transformaban en risitas nerviosas mientras la muchacha cantaba a todo pulmón.

-Nunca nadie me dedicó una canción, mucho menos una tan divertida- le dijo el muchacho cuando la castaña dejó de cantar.

-Te dedicaré mil y una entonces, para compensarlo todo- dijo –es mejor que lo haga yo a que otra te enamore con esas cosas-

-Imposible-

-Nada es imposible, todo es pasajero- dijo ella, el muchacho la miró por un momento mientras esperaba que la luz del semáforo cambiara.

-Hermione… Es muy poco romántico decirte estas cosas en el auto, mientras conducimos a mi casa. Pero, eres la primera de la cual me he enamorado tan loca y profundamente. Tuvimos tiempo separados y aun así mi amor por ti no cambió ni un poquito- pausó –Sé que a veces no soy el mejor de los novios, soy poco cursi y soy un poco intenso con algunas tonterías, pero…-

-Calla, Draco- dijo ella, acariciando la barba del muchacho con las yemas de los dedos, muy delicadamente. -¿No has entendido que te quiero así?... El mismo Malfoy de siempre, el que siempre se escondió detrás de aquella arrogancia-

El muchacho sonrió, sus mejillas se encendieron en vergüenza.

-Cuando te sonrojas así me provoca comerte a besos- dijo ella, el muchacho la miró divertido.

-Ya tendremos mucho tiempo para eso, mi dormitorio es el más alejado e todos- susurró con picardía. La muchacha fue quien se sonrojó esta vez.

-La juventud es tan valiosa- murmuró ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El muchacho giró a la izquierda antes de llegar al siguiente semáforo, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el final el camino donde matorrales bloqueaban un inmenso portón de hierro forjado. Se abrió inmediatamente y el muchacho introdujo el vehículo en aquel camino inmenso. La luz solar iluminaba casi majestuosamente el jardín, cuyo pasto era tan verde como un perico y los arbustos llenos de flores de todos los colores le brindaban alegría a las gárgolas que decoraban la fachada de la Mansión Malfoy.

-Bienvenida al lugar donde crecí-

Hermione continuaba boquiabierta, aquella escena era tan majestuosa y fenomenal que aún no podía creerlo.

-No había visto un jardín tan hermoso-

-Elfos domésticos- dijo –son excelentes jardineros-

Hermione frunció el ceño ante el hecho de que poseyeran elfos, pero intentó no dar a conocer su opinión por ahora. Malfoy sabía que se incomodaba con aquello.

Un mayordomo esperaba en la entrada para sacar el equipaje del auto.

-Charles, lleva el equipaje de la señorita a mi dormitorio- le dijo Malfoy, el señor obedeció. Debía tener al menos unos cincuenta años por sus cabellos escasos y grises.

-Su madre los está esperando con el amo Lucius en el jardín trasero- dijo una mujer que estaba sosteniendo la puerta de entrada.

-Muy bien, Greta, estaremos ahí en unos minutos. Por favor, prepara dos tés helados con limón para nosotros-

Hermione iba aferrada a la mano del muchacho mientras cruzaban aquel gran salón. Le recordaba aquel tipo de salones del siglo XVIII. Pinturas del arte romántico y neoclásico decoraban aquel lugar además de hermosas estatuas de mármol blanco que combinaban con el mármol del suelo. El mobiliario tenía los más caros materiales y los más elegantes diseños, la escalera principal era realmente inmensa, cubierta con una alfombra verde de terciopelo. Muy parecida alas túnicas que solía usar la madre de Draco. Hermione rió por lo bajo con aquella idea.

Criados caminaban de aquí para allá, limpiando el lugar, cocinando el almuerzo, preparando la habitación del amo Draco y lavando los distintos autos.

-Él es Dalí, mi gato- dijo el rubio. Dalí, un gato Korat (origen tailandés), su pelaje gris brillaba con la luz del sol. Paso entre las piernas del muchacho y siguió su camino.

Salieron por la puerta trasera, hecha en vidrio y hierro forjado. La decoración era muy ostentosa y costosa. El agua de la gran piscina se veía cristalina con los rayos del sol cayendo sobre ella, junto a ella, una gran casita de té, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy se ponían de pie al vislumbrarlos.

-Madre, Padre- dijo Malfoy acercándose a ellos con Hermione bien aferrada a su mano. Tenía miedo, mucho.

Ese día había decidido vestir un vestido largo de algodón, color verde esmeralda, bastante veraniego con un cinturón marrón que combinaba con sus sandalias bajas. El muchacho se lo había regalado para la ocasión, sin escote en la parte de adelante pero con una espalda pronunciaba. Se veía estilizada, mientras el muchacho se colocó una camisa blanca, abotonada y bermudas color beige, con mocasines veraniegos. Con aquellas gafas oscuras parecía una estrella de cine.

-¡Draco!- exclamó la señora, delgada y en su mejor túnica de verano, se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazó, obligando a que Hermione soltara su mano y quedara indefensa. Sus cabellos rizados perfectamente, caían en sus hombros con delicadeza.

-Señorita Granger, sea bienvenida- le dijo Lucius, pronunciándose por primera vez.

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo la muchacha acercándose, sin permitirle la victoria a sus nervios, le ofreció su mano, la cual el señor estrechó.

La señora Malfoy lo siguió mientras Draco estrechaba la mano de su padre.

-Adelante, tome asiento- dijo el hombre de cabellos extremamente largos.

-Muchas gracias-

-Como sabe- se detuvo para tomar un sorbo de su trago –Nos vemos en peligro de perder la compañía a manos de la competencia-

-Draco me ha mencionado algo sobre eso- dijo la castaña.

-Así es- dijo el muchacho –no pude adelantarle mucho más que eso sin tener los archivos, por eso preferí traerla aquí-

-Perfecto, entonces desde mañana podrá ponerle manos a la obra, ¿no es así?-

-Con mucho gusto- dijo ella. El padre de Draco, se vio sorprendido con aquella buena predisposición.

-Hijo teníamos mucho tiempo sin pasar un rato todos juntos- dijo la señora, mientras veía alguien acercarse por detrás de Hermione –Vamos, Bella, ¡acércate!-

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna a la castaña, Draco la había traído al lugar equivocado. Hermione se tensó, terriblemente. Comenzó a sentirse mareada y le tomó la mano al muchacho, quien se dio cuenta inmediatamente del malestar que la muchacha estaba atravesando.

-Madre…- dijo Draco –Acompañaré a Hermione un momento al cuarto de baño, no está sintiéndose muy bien-

La muchacha estaba privada en su pánico. El señor Lucius inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-Vamos, Draco, vayamos a la cocina- le dijo, su voz sonaba seria pero serena.

-Bella ha venido a visitarnos y ustedes se quieren ir a la cocina-dijo Narcissa, ironía brotaba de sus poros. Hermione ya había percibido aquel mar de celos y disgusto en cuanto a su presencia en la mansión de los Malfoy y escuchar de nuevo el nombre de Lestrange, con aquella jocosidad "_Bella_" le generó nauseas otra vez.

Pasado el umbral de la cocina, se sentó en una silla alta junto a la larga barra que tenía la cocina. _La mesa del desayuno_ o algo así había dicho el señor Lucius para referirse a ella.

-Siento mucho la actitud de mi mujer- dijo el mismo. Hermione le sonrió con dificultad.

-No ha debido traer a esa vieja- dijo Draco, Lucius soltó una risita. Hermione nunca lo había visto hacer eso. El viejo había cambiado mucho desde aquel último encuentro tres días atrás.

Debía portarse bien si quería el éxito de sus industrias.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?- le preguntó mientras un elfo le colocaba una taza de té de tilo humeante, junto a ella.

-Ya estoy un poco mejor- dijo.

-¿Prefieres un trago? Tengo vinos y licores más fuertes- dijo el señor esta vez.

-Muchas gracias, estoy bien así- dijo ella.

-Le diré a Narcissa que salga con tu tía a otra parte, así podrán estar en el jardín hoy y darse un chapuzón en la piscina- dijo Lucius, quien volvió a salir al jardín.

-Tu padre está comportándose muy bien- le dijo Hermione a Draco, mientras el muchacho tomaba asiento a su lado y le colocaba una mano en la espalda. Aquella caricia conseguía reconfortarla.

-Todo sea por recuperar sus industrias- dijo el muchacho, riendo.

-Gracias-dijo ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Como amaba perderse en aquellas esferas grises, a veces plomo, a veces pluma.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- sonrió y sus dientes brillaron, blancos y perfectos.

-Me siento una tonta, han pasado ya tres años y sigo teniendo estos ataques-

-Solo necesitas práctica, ya verás- se detuvo, tomó un sorbo de su té helado y volvió a sonreírle –Ahora vamos a cambiarnos esta ropa, nos espera el sol y la piscina-

La muchacha no necesitó dos pedidos, de inmediato se bajó de aquella silla y siguió al muchacho hasta el dormitorio, donde se colocó aquel bikini negro, strapless, se veía aún más pecosa y dulce en aquel modelo.

Aquella fue una tarde que Hermione hacía mucho tiempo no tenía.


	16. Chapter 16: Infiel

**_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling_**

* * *

**_Chapter 16: Infiel_**

Todos aquellos bellos momentos se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco, con el tiempo.

La tensión en aquella morada era cada vez más palpable, llegaba exhausta al dormitorio y se quedaba dormida inmediatamente, mientras Draco se quedaba de brazos cruzados, fumando sentado en el marco de la ventana.

Aquella rutina comenzaba a arruinar aquella conexión, aquel amor tan indomable se estaba terminando de amansar. Se sentía amarrado a un recuerdo, a una idea, enamorado de una Hermione que meses atrás se había quedado.

Se levantaba por las mañanas de mal humor, lanzaba sus pertenencias, se vestía desganada. Malfoy solo reposaba en la cama, fingiendo dormir, con la creciente necesidad de otro cigarrillo.

Noches después comenzó a ahogarse en la bebida, al llegar de la oficina. Un par de whiskeys de fuego o media botella de vino cada noche. Ayudaban a dispersarle la mente, a distraerse. Hermione comenzó a sentir la distancia también, era una barrera que crecía y crecía, como la hierba.

Llegaba tarde al dormitorio, no decía palabra. No la besaba, no la tocaba. Ni sonreía. Comenzó a sentirse tan atrapada en aquella especie de matrimonio, se sentía como el señor y la señora Malfoy. Juntos por tanto tiempo, sintiendo nada el uno por el otro.

Aquella noche fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Hermione había estado trabajando sola en el estudio hasta altas horas de la noche, Malfoy no se esperaba encontrarla ahí, quien llegó con varios tragos encima. Hermione lo miró de la cabeza a los pies, con el traje desarreglado, la corbata desanudada. Despeinado y un poco torpe por el alcohol, no se importó de lo que Hermione estaba viendo.

-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?- preguntó la muchacha, sin levantar la mirada de sus documentos, sentada en el escritorio.

-En un bar, con Blaise y Theo- dijo él, despreocupado. Al perecer no estaba tan borracho como lucía.

-¿En un bar o en un club de strippers?- preguntó ella, celosa pero sin elevar el tono de voz.

-¿No son la misma cosa?- preguntó el muchacho, de pie junto a el escritorio.

-Depende de si pagas o no pagas por el sexo- dijo ella, lentamente lo miró, con reproche, con dolor en su mirada.

-Digamos que no tuve actividad sexual, pero no porque yo no quisiera-

La muchacha ordenó los papeles y se puso de pie. Intentaba salir de aquella habitación, necesitaba dormir, un trago, alguna cosa.

-No te vayas- dijo él –Necesitamos hablar de esto, no puedes seguirme evitando.

-No hay nada de qué hablar- dijo ella, observándolo con amargura.

-¿Ahora es mi culpa? No dejas que te toque, no dejas que te hable, ni que te compre regalos. Te has vuelto un cubo de hielo y no hay manera de derretirte. Nada te sorprende- dijo él.

-No veo la hora de que este trabajo se termine, necesito salir de esta casa, necesito a mis amigos…-

-Hermione… ¿Es solo eso? ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Draco, acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano.

-No lo sé-

El muchacho se exasperó, cerró la puerta del estudio y la observó con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé sinceramente qué hice mal, qué hice para merecer tu frialdad… No lo sé, y mientras no lo sepa no podré solucionarlo. Así que de aquí no saldrás hasta que digas todo-

-Draco… Nunca seré suficiente, nunca seré lo que tus padres quieren para ti, ni la esposa millonaria y hermosa que todos creen digna de ti. Soy solo una hija de muggles con suerte- dijo ella, se aproximó al mini bar que el señor Malfoy tenía junto a su escritorio y bebió whiskey directo de la botella.

-Esto es obra de mi madre- dijo él. -Fue ella ¿cierto?-

-Lo mejor será que cada quién tome su camino-

-MIERDA- dijo el muchacho, lanzando un golpe a la pared. Sus nudillos crujieron contra el concreto. Hermione no se había percatado de la imagen que tenía Malfoy en aquel momento, desde su llegada no lo había visto a la cara.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en verdad?- preguntó ella, acercándose para observar mejor su rostro y manos.

Sus nudillos de ambas manos estaban rotos, llenos de sangre seca, parecía propia. Tenía un ojo hinchado y el labio inferior roto. Intentó poderle una mano sobre el hombro y el muchacho gimió ante el contacto.

-Blaise se quiso pasar de listo, diciendo cosas sobre ti y no lo pude soportar- dijo. Hermione se partió a llorar, de impotencia –Y al menos solo fue físico, hubiera sacado su varita y no me verías aquí, estaba demasiado ebrio como para recordar algún hechizo- dijo el muchacho, su semblante empeoraba a cada palabra. Hermione comenzó a sentirse culpable.

-Draco…- dijo ella, acercándose –Lo siento…- pausó, lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos – No tenías que hacer eso… No era necesario- dijo, el muchacho bufó, indignado.

-No tenía que hacerlo…- recitó, sonriendo cínicamente -¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme sentado ahí mientras decía que estabas acostándote con alguien más, que estás pasando todo tu tiempo con otro?- respiró hondo y se acercó al mini bar, donde bebió un trago directo de la botella exactamente como Hermione ya había hecho.

Ella no dijo una palabra, se quedó ahí observándolo cuidadosamente. Sabía que decir cualquier cosa sería inútil mientras estuvieran borrachos, se arrepentirían la mañana siguiente.

-¿O es que tenía razón?- preguntó con fiereza, Hermione lo observó incrédula.

-¿Me crees capaz de semejante atrocidad?- preguntó ella, totalmente indignada se acercó y le arrebató la botella. Bebió.

-¿Pues cuál es el problema? No es que estemos casados, o algo- dijo él. Hermione se estremeció, aquello estaba sonando exactamente como una confesión. Lágrimas corrieron de nuevo por su rostro, que expresaba horror y desconcierto.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?- preguntó ella en cuanto el sollozo que le aprisionaba la garganta salió.

El silencio de Malfoy corroboró las sospechas de la muchacha.

-Así que… ¿Recibiste una porrada porque supuestamente yo te fui infiel cuando tú eres el que no soportó un período de tiempo sin sexo? Tienes tus necesidades, ¿no es así?- preguntó. El muchacho no se dignaba a mirarla a los ojos, evadía aquellas dos cataratas a como diera lugar.

-Estaba ebrio…- murmuró él, se encostó en la pared y se dejó caer poco a poco, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Permanecieron en silencio por un período largo.

-¿Quién es?- no recibió respuesta y decidió alzar la voz y preguntar de nuevo -¿CON QUIEN CARAJO TE FUISTE A LA CAMA?-

-Hermione… Eso no tiene importancia- dijo él. Hermione bufó.

-Pagaste por sexo- dijo ella, riendo cínicamente. –Eres increíble-

El rubio la miró a los ojos, con los suyos enrojecidos, llenos de lágrimas y de arrepentimiento.

-Lo peor del caso, es que primero que nada… Esperaba esto. Y en segundo lugar, no consigo odiarte- pausó –Estás tan dentro de mí, te conozco tanto… Pero sigues lastimándome, traicionando mi confianza, tratándome como basura… ¿Lo merezco?-

-No…- interrumpió él.

-A lo mejor me lo merezco-

El rubio se levantó del suelo, y se acercó a ella por la espala, aprisionándola con sus brazos. La castaña no se importó, ni quiso imponer resistencia. Se dejó empapar con el rostro del rubio.

-No mereces nada de esto- le dijo al oído. La muchacha se estremeció, pero no dijo palabra.

-¿Fue mejor que estar conmigo?- preguntó ella, _masoquista_, pensó.

-Eso jamás- susurró el, dándole vuelta por los hombros bruscamente, y aprisionándola frente a frente. Posó su frente en la de ella, sus respiraciones de mezclaban. Lágrimas ya no corrían por el rostro de ninguno de los dos.

-Estoy enamorado de ti- dijo él, Hermione totalmente serena se conformó con escuchar aquello –Siempre lo estuve- pausó –No importa con cuantas me acosté, con cuantas salí a beber, o cuantas me quisieron conquistar. Siempre terminaba deseándote más. Qué basura soy, ahora que te tengo solo consigo arruinarlo to…-

Hermione lo besó, tan intensamente, tan profundamente. El rubio, entorpecido, tuvo que tomar unos segundos para adaptarse a ese ritmo. La encostó del escritorio y acarició sus piernas por debajo de la ropa. Hermione comenzó poco a poco a desabrochar los botones de su fina camisa y al llegar abajo soltó el cinturón.

DING DING DING DING DING DING

Un año después sonaba el reloj despertador. Afuera aún el sol no se dignaba a aparecer. Draco se levantó de golpe, su barba estaba algo descuidada y su cabello cortado en "caballero" estaba despeinado, como cada mañana. Esta vez fue Hermione quien se quedó en la cama, el rubio corrió literalmente al baño y encendió la regadera.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó él –Linda, ¡arriba! Sal de la cama, se hace tarde-

-Draco…- murmuró, mientras observaba el reloj –la cena de ensayo no es hasta las ocho, de la noche- dijo ella. El rubio la observó con falsa ironía.

-Pero, ¡tenemos que salir y aprovechar!- dijo. Se acercó a las cortinas que oscurecían la suite y las abrió con brusquedad. El sol entró, vigoroso, dejando una imagen hermosa del paisaje al que la Suite Presidencial tenía como vista.

-Hawaii es un paraíso- murmuró ella, levantándose de la cama y tomando el menú de Room Service -¿Desayuno americano?-

-Que así sea- dijo él, abrazándola fuerte por la espalda y colocando su barbilla en el agujero de la clavicula de la castaña, cuyos cabellos irradiaban aroma a duraznos. El dichoso traje negro, la camisa blanca de tejidos lujosos y la corbata verde esmeralda colgaban en el armario, recordándole que el gran día se acercaba.

-¿Estaremos cometiendo un error?- preguntó ella, insegura.

-Si esto es un error, lo cometería mil veces contigo- dijo y dio tiernos besos al cuello y hombro pecosos de la castaña, descubiertos.

-¿Habrán llegado todos? ¿Estarán ya instalados?- preguntó ella, tornándose inquieta en aquel abrazo.

-Calma, linda. Estará todo bien…-


	17. Chapter 17: Puede Besar a la Novia

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Puede Besar a la Novia**

Los nervios de Hermione estaban llevándola al borde del caos.

-Vamos querida, relájate un poco- decía la estilista –No conseguiré maquillarte si no dejas de llorar- murmuró con dulzura y paciencia la mujer, como de unos cincuenta y tantos.

-No entiende… Este es uno de los días más impor…-

-…tantes de la vida de una mujer. Si, si, entiendo. Me casé con un par de años menos que tú y todavía vivo bajo el mismo techo con el mismo hombre- dijo la mujer –Calma, paciencia y sobre todo, no dejar que la llama se apague de ninguna manera-

-¡QUIERO A MIS AMIGOS!- exclamó, de inmediato, una de las damas del cortejo (prima de Draco) salió disparada de la habitación del hotel y comenzó a llamar a Harry, Ron y los demás por sus nombres tocando en cada puerta del pasillo.

Rápidamente se aparecieron ellos, con Luna y Ginny.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Harry, asustado. La castaña lloraba a cántaros.

-NO PUEDO HACERLO- exclamó, levantándose de su asiento comenzó a lanzar las cosas que tenía a la mano, a quebrar espejos y lámparas. Ginny se reía entre dientes mientras Ron y Luna la miraban con reproche.

-HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER- exclamó una voz fuerte desde la puerta de entrada, una voz varonil muy grave.

-¡Papá!- exclamó ella, corriendo a sus brazos. Sus amigos pasaban a segundo plano en este momento, encostados de una pared que aún no tenía champagne derramado.

La abrazó cual niña pequeña.

-Vamos querida, ya no llores. Ya todo está listo, esperan por ti en el jardín del hotel. Recomendaría que ustedes también fuesen andando, Harry, Ron, señoritas…- dijo el señor Henry. Harry y Ron asintieron y guiaron a las muchachas fuera de la suite.

La miró con cierto reproche. Hermione intentó evadirlo acercándose al largo ventanal, observando a los invitados ubicarse en sus respectivos lugares. Las sillas, decoradas con finas telas, las flores más costosas, el altar. En el altar esperaban los hombres del cortejo, el padrino de la boda cuyos cabellos castaños lisos habían ganado la batalla contra el peine. Theodore, charlando con Draco. Se notaba que estaba nervioso también, se reía escandalosamente y se aflojaba la corbata cada cierto tiempo unos milímetros. Peinado hacia un lado, había utilizado gel. _No se colocaba gel desde Hogwarts, _pensó ella.

-No puedes defraudarlos- dijo el señor Henry, cuyo traje le escondía bastante bien la pancita.

-No quiero defraudarlos- murmuró ella –es solo una crisis momentánea… Lo amo padre-

-El amor es efímero a corta edad-

-Tengo veintiún años, no soy una adolescente- dijo ella, reprochándole –Hace mucho que soy una mujer-

-No necesitaba saber eso, querida- dijo el señor, observando incómodo el buqué que se encontraba junto a la cómoda.

-Como sea- pausó, por última vez secó sus lágrimas con el pañuelo que tenía en mano y se acercó a la estilista –Termine esto, ya es mi hora-

La señora de inmediato comenzó a dar pinceladas, delinear y agregar un labial bastante sobrio. Hermione se colocó su vestido de diseñador, blanco perfecto. El tejido encajaba perfectamente en su cuerpo delgado, últimamente más delgado debido al estrés de los preparativos. El corte en forma de corazón era continuado por un fino encaje de flores que cubría la clavícula, la parte de atrás llegaba hasta la espalda baja. Hacía corte en su cintura y caía con gracia.

Calzó sus zapatos de tacón alto y tomó el buqué de la nevera, donde lo habían guardado para preservar su frescura. La estilista terminó por colocarle el velo y la fragancia preferida de Malfoy.

-¿Estás lista? Ya todos esperan por ti, si no apareces en cinco minutos me parece que a Malfoy le puede dar algo- dijo la señora Granger, desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Totalmente lista, hagamos esto-

Mientras ella subía al elevador, en el jardín la cosa se estaba poniendo tensa. El rubio platinado observaba su reloj a cada minuto, muchas veces encontrándose con la misma hora marcada.

-Tranquilo. Va a aparecer- le dijo Harry, de pie junto a Theo.

-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo Theodore, dándole dos palmaditas en la espalda.

-Es que si no aparece… ¿qué hago si no aparece?- dijo él, llevándose una mano a la boca, buscando una última uña que morder. No solía tener ese hábito, pero sus nervios estaban comiéndose sus entrañas.

De un segundo a otro, la banda recibió la orden y comenzó a tocar la marca nupcial, Draco enderezó su postura y el cortejo de damas de la novia comenzó a caminar hacia el altar. Se notaba el alivio en su rostro, pero sus nervios lo convertían en una mueca forzada. El camarógrafo filmaba el pasillo para captar a la novia en su momento de gloria.

-Llegó el momento- dijo el ministro al rubio, que intentaba no llorar de emoción al verla aparecer por la puerta el hotel. Hermione, hermosa y elegante, caminaba por el pasillo amarrada al brazo de su padre para no caer. Sonreía, forzadamente, pero intentaba verse natural.

Llegada al altar, el señor Granger lo miró con complicidad y le entregó la mano de su joven única hija. Sonrió bajo el velo cuando sintió el rose de su piel, sonrojándose, cual pequeña apenada. Así el ministro dio inicio a la ceremonia.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en legal matrimonio a este par de jóvenes quienes están locamente enamorados el uno del otro- pausó –Hermione Jean Granger y Draco Lucius Malfoy, ambos estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y actualmente estudiantes universitarios, están aquí para formalizar frente a todos ustedes y frente al ministerio, su amor-

Los invitados aplaudieron con educación.

-Por tanto y rápidamente, demos inicio a este acto. ¡Anillos!- pidió el señor, el pequeño Ted, con sus cabellos azules radiantes y cuatro años recién cumplidos, se acercó con una almohadita a entregarles los anillos a los novios. –Ahora, los votos-

-Es tan absurdo decir que un hombre no puede amar a una mujer toda la vida, es como si un violinista necesitara de diferentes violines para tocar la misma canción- pausó –Por eso y mucho más, amaré cada segundo de mi vida estando junto a ti, porque no es necesario nada más- Le colocó el anillo mientras la muchacha se secaba las lágrimas con su otra mano.

-Que mi locura sea perdonada, pues mitad de mi es amor por ti y la otra mitad también. El amor solo es lindo cuando encontramos a la persona que nos transforma en algo mejor y en mi caso, ese eres tú- larga pausa, tomó un bocado de aire antes de continuar –Intenté decirte muchas cosas, pero terminé descubriendo que amar es mucho más sentir que decir. Y millones de frases bonitas no alcanzarían para expresar todo lo que yo siento-

Le colocó el anillo en el dedo y lo miró a los ojos, enrojecidos, batallando por no soltar las lágrimas.

-Dichas estas hermosas palabras, podremos pasar a firmar el libro- dijo el ministro, sonriente. Los novios se acercaron a firmar, con parsimonia y los siguieron el Padrino, Theo y la Dama de Honor, Luna. –Terminado esto, poderos volver a vuestros lugares- dijo esta vez y rápidamente obedecieron. Venía el gran momento, ya no había escapatoria. Hermione apretó la mano de Draco, quien permanecía inmóvil y más pálido que de costumbre –Si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…-

El silencio se hizo perenne en el jardín, ni las aves cantaron, ni las olas rompieron.

-Entonces podemos declararlos marido y mujer- dijo risueño, las lágrimas de los invitados ya corrían minutos antes. Aplausos, porras, voces, se hicieron estruendosos cuando el ministro dio permiso de besar a la novia. Un beso dulce, lento y adorable. Los aplausos fueron más estruendosos y los invitados se pusieron de pie para despedir a los recién casados, que caminaron en dirección al salón de fiestas que había sido armado en el gran jardín del hotel.

Bandejas decoraban varias mesas con platos de pasabocas, arreglos florales en los centros de mesa y mucho alcohol. Solo el veinticinco por ciento de esa celebración constituía adultos contemporáneos, el resto eran tan solo sus queridos amigos y conocidos de Hogwarts, tanto de Draco como de Hermione. Todos vestidos elegantemente para la ocasión, con vestidos y trajes muggles, especificados en la invitación, ya que sería en un hotel muggle en Hawaii.

Con vitores y porras, subieron a la pista para dar su primer baile de casados. Draco apretó su mano, temeroso.

-Tuvimos infinitas lecciones, cariño- dijo Hermione, sonriéndole –No creas que no estoy nerviosa… Solo sonríe-

El muchacho de inmediato hizo una mueca que no salió del todo bien. Hermione se carcajeó.

La música comenzó a sonar, armoniosa, mientras la pareja bailaba lentamente aquel dulce vals. Poco a poco las parejas del cortejo fueron uniéndose, como había estado planeado, y por último, solo los valientes invitados se unieron a la parranda.

Con sutileza la banda cambiaba el género musical, las parejas bailaban sin cesar y las mesas comenzaban a ser servidas con la suculenta y fina cena.

-¿Tienes hambre?- la voz de Draco sonaba un poco cansada, sus ojos estaban algo achinados, como cuando el cansancio no da para abrirlos por completo.

-Tengo un nudo en la panza- dijo Hermione.

-Nada de eso, comamos algo… Esta noche será larga- dijo él, sonriéndole de medio lado. Ella sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Entrelazó su mano con la de él, sintiéndose fuera de cualquier peligro. -¿Estás bien?-

-Lo hicimos, Draco…- le dijo al oído –Nos casamos…-

-¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo?- preguntó él, soltando una risita –Es un poco tarde, si ya eras mía ahora tengo un documento que lo confirma- sonrió.

Hermione no podía creer lo tranquilo que él estaba, sereno, se reía. Brindaba con algunos invitados, chocaba su copa de champagne. Estaba completamente feliz. Mientras ella era un nudo de nervios.

-Ya pasó- dijo el rubio –Lo peor ya pasó, no tropezaste, no arruinaste tu maquillaje, no has bebido casi nada… Debe ser eso- mientras caminaban hacia la mesa de los novios, detuvo a uno de los meseros y tomó una copa de vino para la castaña.

Solo dio un sorbo a la copa cuando estuvieron en sus lugares.

-Quiero hacer un brindis- dijo el moreno Theodore, quien se puso de pie mientras los meseros servían los últimos platos. –Bueno, muy buenas noches. Nunca había escrito un discurso para una boda puesto que nunca había sido electo padrino- se aclaró la garganta –Muy lindo gesto e vuestra parte- dijo mirando a los novios, quienes sonrieron –Pero, muy bien. Hermione, Draco, les deseo lo mejor de este mundo. Se merecen una vida juntos larga y plena, ya me elegirán padrino de sus hijos, y sus hijos a sus hijos y así sucesivamente –todos rieron, el muchacho ya estaba algo pasado de copas – ¡Lo importante aquí es la luna de miel! Gracias por estos alimentos que vamos a recibir, amén- Hermione, Draco y todos los demás invitados se partieron en carcajadas y silbidos con aplausos dieron inicio a aquella pintoresca cena.

Junto a Hermione, Luna se encontraba algo agitada y más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Estás bien, Lu?- preguntó la castaña al percatarse de que Luna no probaba bocado y no tenía copa. La rubia comenzó a ponerse de todos los colores, su rostro se comenzó a tornar verdoso. Rápidamente se levantó y corrió lejos de la mesa con las manos tapando su boca. Hermione no pudo quedarse sentada y salió tras ella, hasta llegar al baño del hotel ubicado cerca de la fiesta.

Escuchó el estruendoso vomitar de la muchacha.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó de nuevo. Luna vomitó un poco más y luego se incorporó. Se miró al espejo, se enjuagó la boca y luego observó a Hermione con sus grandes ojos azules humedecidos.

-Ron aún no lo sabe…- dijo ella y fue el preciso momento en el que Hermione comprendió.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes que estás…?- preguntó la castaña, colocándole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Apenas ayer me entregaron los resultados…- dijo ella –Mi tratamiento anticonceptivo no estaba dando resultado, al parecer…-

-¿Pero estás completamente segura? ¡Puede ser una ilusión!- dijo la castaña, tratando de darle esperanzas.

-Tengo tres meses de embarazo…- dijo, tratando de secarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel. El maquillaje podía correrse –No hay marcha atrás, me di cuenta muy tarde-

-Ven aquí- murmuró Hermione, la rubia se acercó y la abrazó fuerte, mientras lloraba desconsolada –Todo estará bien, pues contar con nosotros en lo que sea-

La rubia asintió, otra vez secando sus lágrimas. Hermione empuño su varita, que estaba escondida en su vestido y le tocó varias veces la punta de la nariz, de inmediato el maquillaje volvió a su lugar.

-Ahora vamos, tienes que comer alguna cosa- dijo, le sonrió y la acompañó de vuelta a la mesa, donde Draco la estaba esperando sonriente y curioso.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó. Hermione asintió.

-Cosas de chicas- dijo guiñando un ojo. El rubio se quedó con la duda, pero más tarde averiguaría lo ocurrido. Por el momento se dedicó a admirar la belleza de Hermione, sonriente, con la copa en su mano, bailando con sus amigos, bailando con él. Era suya ahora para siempre, nada podría arrancarla de su lado.

Cortar el pastel y lanzar el ramo fueron las últimas etapas de la ceremonia antes de que Hermione y Draco se encaminaran a la Limo que aguardaba en la entrada, con aplausos de sus invitados que ya estaban llenos de comida y bebida hasta más no poder. Muchos de ellos se quedaron dormidos a orillas de la playa, otros se perdieron en la oscuridad y no aparecieron hasta la hora del desayuno. La fiesta había sido un éxito, no cabía duda. Aunque los padres de Draco se hubiesen mostrado recelosos con aquella unión, habían ofrecido la boda y disfrutado como en mucho tiempo no lo hacían.

Por otro lado los padres de Hermione adoraban secretamente al muchacho. La señora Granger suspiraba cuando se sentaban todos a la mesa en aquellas cenas hogareñas que organizaba en casa, y adoraba complacerlo. Preparaba sus platos preferidos de la mejor manera, compraba licores costosos. Siempre para agradarle, mientras que el señor Henry era más disimulado. Le había enseñado algunas cosas en su consultorio y podía pasar largos ratos hablando de cualquier tema sin discutir.

La castaña le sonrió mientras exhausta subía las escaleras del jet.

-Estoy agotada- murmuró, el rubio suspiró contento.

-Yo también, me encantaría una siesta de aquí a París- dijo, luego bostezó.

-No estoy tan agotada como para una siesta en este momento…- le dijo sonriendo con picardía. El muchacho inmediatamente se sonrojó.

-¿No te parece mejor…llegar a Francia primero?- preguntó, de verdad se encontraba agotado. La muchacha se acercó súbitamente y le colocó una mano ahí abajo.

-Siempre tuve la fantasía de hacerlo en el aire- murmuró en su oído. Ese fue el gatillo. Aquel viaje de ocho horas no iba a servir de descanso. Subieron al avión, y Hermione ocupó el baño mientras Draco se recostaba en la cama, al fondo del jet privado. Tan solo iba a descansar los ojos unos segundos mientras la castaña se alistaba, pero para cuando ella salió, era demasiado tarde, el rubio se había quedado dormido profundamente, daba ronquidos ligeros que lo demostraban.

Hermione sonrió, algo desanimada, pero el cansancio también estaba ganándole, así que decidió meterse a la cama con él, no sin antes sacarle los zapatos y los pantalones con dificultad ya que pesaba el doble, parecía una roca. Lo cubrió con la manta y se metió en ella, acurrucándose en el pecho de su marido, cerró sus ojos y sintió sus brazos fuertes ceñirse contra su cuerpo. Embriagada en su perfume, se quedó dormida profundamente, hasta el aterrizaje.


End file.
